My Life as a Gamer Starting with Romancing the Three Kingdoms!
by Void's Record
Summary: (A trashy LitRPG wish-fulfillment fanfic. Read if you want! OPGamerMC/Harem!) Starting with the MC transported into the world of War Princesses! From here he turned this world and others into his personal playgrounds! Current Arc: Koihime Musō! [In-Hiatus]
1. Koihime Musō - 01

_**Well, I humbly present another wish-fulfillment type gamer fanfic… this time began in the gender-bent Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Be careful, this story's protagonist is nasty, an ass, and no-good overall. The route of Koihime Mosou picked for this story is the harem route. So, yeah, expect lemon**_ **s** _ **in the future. MC will become OP later. Unfortunately, there won't be Instant Dungeon or Party System.**_

 _ **Anyway, I write this story for several reasons. First, I think I've become rusty in LitRPG, so this is for oiling my skill in this genre. Second, I'm trying to restart the spark to continue my Servant of Game and fix my HP SIOC Gamer story. Third, well, I played Koihime Musou as of now after I found out its DVD-rom when I cleaned my old stuff. I felt nostalgic, so I played it. And this idea kept popping out in my mind.**_

 _ **The update will be random. I'm focusing on my Arifureta fic as of now and there is also another isekai story I am writing; just need to wait until the airing anime completed before I publish the first chapter.**_

 _ **Don't forget R &R (READ & REVIEW!)**_

* * *

"Talking" _  
Thinking_ **  
** **Gamer System**

* * *

I blinked my eyes in bemusement. My mind hadn't recovered yet from its incoherent state. I saw the blue sky with fluffy white clouds in my vision. I was at the outside, somehow. However, the main reason for my bemused state wasn't because how I was at the outside mysteriously. I was bemused because something which was floating before my eyes. I repeat I saw the blue sky with fluffy white clouds through the semitransparent screen in my vision. It —the screen— looked like a simple royal blue board with white borders. There was a long text written on the screen.

 **Rejoice my chosen one. You have been given a one in lifetime opportunity to be a Gamer! You should have known about those transported to the fictional world with Gamer power fanfics since you have read it once in a while. I know this because I'm omnipotent! If not, how in the unlimited Omniverses I could send you into the War Princesses universe and give you everyone's favorite power—the Gamer! This little tidbit would cut this introduction short and you don't need to start with a pesky tutorial. You can do as you wish in this world; start genocide, become a conqueror of the ancient Chinese or create a harem of the gender-inverted historical characters like Guan Yu, Liu Bei, etc. You can do anything, just let me see what you can do and enjoy your wild ride (metaphorically and literally). Now, enjoy your life as a Gamer. Go wild, my chosen one!**

 **By your favorite mysterious bored overpowered cosmic entity~**

 _Alright, I'm not sure if this shit is real or not but…_ I stopped my train of thought when I felt the solid ground under me, the vivid sensation of the nature around me, each stalk of the grass below me, and everything around me which was so real. _I guess I really got abducted by a mysterious bored overpowered cosmic entity and gained this clichéd power._ I paused and sighed deeply. _I'm unsure if I should feel happy and honored, or feel dread because of this. Either way, my benefactor is correct. I only need to enjoy this wild ride just as his, her, it… their advice… though, Koihime Musou, eh? It had been years since I played that visual novel._

Slowly, I moved over and sat on the ground. I decided to find out about my gamer power more in the meantime. Although I'd read many wish-fulfillment types of a story with Gamer element from Korean Comic the Gamer, not all stories followed the Gamer's system faithfully. Some authors tried to give this RPG-like power their original touch. I stopped suddenly as I realized something.

 _Don't tell me I am a protagonist in a wish-fulfillment type story, written by a piss-poor third rated amateur writer? Let forget it! That's something I don't want to think. I don't need to experience an identity crisis because of that shit!_

Dismissing that unnecessary thought, I then proceeded to the most important thing; checking out my so-called Gamer power.

"Let see… in those fanfics, the voice command to open the menu is Status—"

I was caught off guard when a screen popped out before my eyes. Surprised, I almost became panicked but a soothing sensation flooded my head, stopping me from getting panic from nothing. I made a mental note from this strange phenomenon.

 **Player's Status**  
 **Player's Storage**  
 **Player's Journal**  
 **Gamer Options**

 _Huh, there is no skill menu?_ Looking at the screen, I thought that in bemusement. I touched **Player's Status** panel first and it blinked before the content of the screen was replaced by what I believed to be my **Status**.

 **Name: Rivalz Willstone – Age: 20 – Gender: Male**  
 **Level: 1 – Exp: 0/10**  
 **Title: NA**

 **HP: 8**  
 **MP: 9**  
 **HPR: 1%/100secs  
MPR: 1%/100secs**

 **Strength: 0.6**  
 **Endurance: 0.8**  
 **Agility: 0.7**  
 **Mind: 0.9**  
 **Magic: 1**  
 **Charisma: 0.5**  
 **Luck: 0.5**  
 **SP(s): 5**

 **Skills: Gamer's Mind (LvMax); Gamer's Body (LvMax); Language Comprehension (LvMax)**

 _Eh — my skills are displayed under my statistic. And my HP… the hell… why is it only goddamn 8? Not sure how I should feel about it… eh, no need to exhaust my mind with the useless fact. Let check out if this statistic follows the clichéd gamer story or not._

After thinking that, I touched the first attribute in my status page; my name, age, and gender information. I blinked when a smaller screen popped out with the information of this attribute.

 **Name: this attribute shows your name, of course! What do you think?**

 **Age: this attribute shows how old you are, so you can't play dumb about your age when you become as old as fossils in the future.**

 **Gender: this attribute is self-explanatory, right?**

The sassy explanation aside, I understood about the **Name** , **Age** , and **Gender** attributes, they basically my basic information. Next, I touched the other attributes one by one.

 **Level: this attribute shows your progression as Gamer. You get 5 Free Point each level up.**

 **Exp: this attribute shows how much you need experience points to level up. You get Exp by killing other living beings, completing a mission, or by a special means. Don't forget to go grinding!**

 **Title: this attribute displays the fancy title after you widely recognized by others. You can't change the title because it comes from other's recognition of you. The different title has the different effect. Beware that the title can disappear and change by your action!**

 **HP: the abbreviation of Health Point, this attribute shows how much health you have. You will die if your HP decreased to "0". Your total HP is LEVEL x ENDURANCE x 10.**

 **MP: the abbreviation of Magic Point, this attribute shows how much magical energy you have. You will become mentally exhausted if your MP is reduced to "0". Your total MP is MIND x MAGIC x 10**

 **HPR: the abbreviation of Health Point Recovery, this attribute shows how much and how fast your HP recovery is. You can increase your recovery rate by appointing your stat level and a point is equal to 0.1%**

 **MPR: the abbreviation of Magic Point Recovery, this attribute shows how much and how fast your MP recovery is. You can increase your recovery rate by appointing your stat level and a point is equal to 0.1%**

 **Strength: this attribute governs your physical strength. 1 Point is equal to an average adult's. You can manually increase this attribute via training your muscle.**

 **Endurance: this attribute governs your physical endurance. 1 Point is equal to an average adult's. You can manually increase this attribute via training your body and stamina endurance.**

 **Agility: this attribute governs your movement speed, thought process, and reflex. 1 Point is equal to an average adult's. You can manually increase this attribute via training your speed and reflex.**

 **Mind: this attribute governs your mental prowess and perception. 1 Point is equal to the average adult's prowess. You can manually increase this attribute via learning more information or something that can stimulate your intelligence.**

 **Magic: this attribute governs your magical power and potential. 1 Point is equal to the average adult's prowess. You can manually increase this attribute via training your inner spirit and meditation.**

 **Charisma: this attribute governs your charisma to affect other person's view about you. 1 Point is equal to the average adult's prowess. You can manually increase this attribute via being likable and charismatic in front of other.**

 **Luck: this attribute governs your luck and can affect the reality to give you an advantage. 1 Point is equal to the average adult's prowess. You can manually increase this attribute by turning your disadvantageous situation into an advantageous situation.**

 **SP(s): An abbreviation of Statistic Points, you can get SPs with each level up or a special means. You can distribute these points into HPR, MPR, Strength, Endurance, Agility, Mind, Magic, Charisma, and Luck.**

Gaining a deeper understanding of how my Player's status works, I then started a plan to increase my pitiful statistic as quickly as possible. Since I was in the middle of the tumultuous era where warlords fighting each other for many reasons I didn't care about, this ancient Chinese land was dangerous for myself.

 _So, a workout that can increase my muscle power, my endurance and my movement speed and reflex, I wonder if push-ups, jogging, and dodging simulation are doable. Let's try it later. Now, to increase my Mind and Magic, I guess I can increase my knowledge by reading and meditate. If I guess correctly, I should understand Chinese with my maximum Language Comprehension skill. Let's try it…_

Finishing my inner musings, I then tried my magically acquired Chinese comprehension. Much to my amazement, I could speak Traditional Chinese fluently as though I was speaking in my Mother Language, English. Then, I tried other languages such as French, Spanish, Italian, Arabic and other languages my mind could think of. After some time, I stopped and felt excited because of this.

 _With this, I don't need to fear a pesky language barrier. Oh, yes, I haven't checked my skills yet, though I can guess what they are about…_

I touched my skills written on the screen one by one. Just like with my [Player's Status], a small screen with the explanation of my skill popped out.

 **Gamer's Body (LvMax)**  
 _ **Description: It is a skill that allows you to experience the real life as a game character.**_

 **Gamer's Mind (LvMax)**  
 _ **Description: It is a skill that allows you to negate any pressure to your mind when you're under duress or panic or fear. This skill also blocks any attempt of mind reading. Basically, this skill makes you enjoy your life as though you're playing RPG.**_

 **Language Comprehension (LvMax)**  
 _ **Description: It is a skill that allows you to understand any language as though those languages are your mother language.**_

I dismissed my **Player's Status** , returning back to the main menu of my Gamer power. I checked **Player's Storage** next. I found that it was basically infinity personal space that could only store inanimate object, though it can also keep plants inside it. It looked like a simple screen with five grids vertically and countless grids horizontally. I could take in and out the item with a thought. Also, the effective distance of this feature was only a meter from my body. Although I couldn't pull something like the certain Golden King from another visual novel, I still could pull something that his Prototype version could do. I made a mental note to store many weapons I could get so I could pull Proto-Gil at anyone who was stupid enough to annoy me in the future.

After that, I checked **Player's Journal**. Surprisingly, this menu featured sub-menus which are **System's Prompt** , **On-Going Mission** , **Finished Mission** , and **Open Journal**. **System's Prompt** is basically a feature in which I could check the system's prompt. **On-Going Mission** is where my on-going quest is being stored. Then, I could check my completed or failed quests in **Finished Mission**. **Open Journal** is basically free to use journal where I could fill it with whatever I want.

The last menu is **Gamer Options**. In there I found the settings of my Gamer's menu such as **HUD** , **Auto-Loot** , **Ringtone** , and **Command**. I turned on **HUD** and **Auto-Loot** while the **Command** was set to 'Thought'. I left **Ringtone** alone for now.

The moment I closed the **Main Menu** , a prompt popped out in the corner of my vision, below my HP and MP.

 **For understanding how your power works, Mind increased by 0.1.**

With the increase of **Mind** , my MP also increased. Now, I had 1 **Mind** and 10 MP. I dismissed the prompt and stood up. I looked around and realized I was in the open land I could see mountains in the distance. It looked like the rocky mountain straight out of Sumi-e Painting. I found that I was in the vast, open prairie.

 _Though it had been very long since I played Koihime Musou, I am sure the protagonist… whoever his name was… also experienced something like this. Speaking of him, I wonder if he was also sent in this world or I replaced him here._ I didn't dismiss the idea that I somehow replaced the protagonist of Koihime Musou just like that. For a short while, I stood silently on my spot, doing nothing. Then, I shook my head and dismissed all unnecessary thoughts or the lack of thereof.

 _Well, since I'm now in this world, I guess I'd get myself a harem. I hope I replace that protagonist's place in this world. With my power, acting as the 'Messenger of Heaven' is a piece of a cake._ I smirked and then looked at my left and right. My smirk melt and my gaze became dull as I realized something. I didn't know where I should go. _Well, this is a problem…_

Before I knew it, I'd walked back and forth, a habit I had when I was thinking deeply. Suddenly, a prompt popped out in the corner of my vision.

 **For killing a grasshopper, you got 1Exp.**

I froze when I read the prompt. After some time, I looked down and raised my feet one by one with the right foot first. I found the dead grasshopper on the sole of my left sneaker. For a moment, my mind blanked as I tried to understand what happened. Then, I felt my mouth curled into a wide grin unintentionally.

 _If I recall correctly, Exp can be gained by killing living beings. Is a grasshopper also counted in this? From what I've seen, yes, it is._ I raised my head and put down my left foot slowly, almost mechanically. Then, I began searching for other insects in this prairie.

… **a dung beetle, you got 1Exp.**

 **For killing a dung beetle, you got 1Exp.**

 **For killing a grasshopper, you got 1Exp.**

 **For killing a dung beetle, you got 1Exp.**

 **For killing a cricket, you got 1Exp.**

 **You leveled up!**  
 **You're now lv2.**  
 **You got 5SPs.**  
 **You need 20Exp to level up.**

"Zehehehahahahahahahahaha…" I laughed madly. I never thought it would be this easy. It was the start but I found out what I could do in the meantime. I quickly hunted all insects I could find in this prairie. After some time,

 **You leveled up!**  
 **You're now Lv4.**  
 **You got 5 SPs.**  
 **You need 160Exp needed to level up.**

Since Gamer Body didn't let me feel tired both mentally and physically, I continued to hunt any small living being I could find. Also…

 **For moving around beyond the limit of your endurance, Endurance increased by 0.1.**

 _Heh? So easy…_

I continued to hunt for exp. I was stopped when I saw three people wearing Yellow Turbans got close. They are a menacing looking man, a midget, and a fatso. Their appearance jogged my memory about Koihime Musou. _Aren't they the bandits that tried to rob Kazuto… eh, that's right, the protagonist of Koihime Musou called Hongo Kazuto!_

"Hey! You!" When the bandits got close, the midget called out loudly.

I narrowed my eyes towards them. All of them had Chinese facial traits. They wore a disheveled dark blue sleeveless shirt with a yellow bandana on their heads and another one tied around their neck. They also had waist protectors from tanned leathers fastened by a rope and brown pants and leather footwear. They also had sheathed swords around their waist.

My **Gamer's Mind** was activated as I felt pressured and fear in this situation, leaving me calm.

 **For analyzing someone thoroughly, you learned a skill: Observe Lv1**

I filed that information and responded the three no-good fellows before me. "What?"

Inwardly, I chanted, _Observe,_ and saw small screens with arrows pointed to the three people respectively. However, the screen only displayed their name and level.

 **Tufu Zi – Lv4**

 **Tufu Pangzi – Lv3**

 **Tufu Zhuru – Lv?**

 _Oi, oioioi… what the heck is that? The level of the fatso is filled with a question mark._ _And their names are so unoriginal…_ I complained secretly. I wanted to check out my latest skill, but I didn't have a leeway to do it with these people threatening me passive-aggressively. I was sure their gesture would become totally aggressive soon.

Finally, Tufu Zi opened his mouth. "Hey, pal… those are some nice clothes you got."

I was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with white-and-black Jumper, a pair of navy blue jeans, socks, and a pair of sneakers. My clothing was normally casual, but it was different in their eyes, I suppose. "So, what's your business with that?" I looked at them placidly. I showed such calmness because of my **Gamer's Mind**. If I didn't have it, I was sure I'd become a nervous wreck before them.

"Well, you should leave everything right here, pal."

"Why should I listen to you?" I responded coolly. Inwardly, I searched and tried to feel my mana. I couldn't help but curse myself because I neglected such a thing. If I had learned how to control my mana and created a skill related to magic first, I wouldn't be cornered like this. Then again, I was focused on hunting vermin to fill my exp quota.

"What the fuck you're talking? When my Big Brother told you something, you shouldn't question it and just do it!" the midget of the trio snapped at me.

I ignored the irritable midget because I finally felt my magical energy. It came from the area in my torso and felt cool and empowering. _Gotcha!_ I did a mental fist-bump as I found my magical energy.

 **For successfully sensing and finding your mana, you learned Skill: Energy Sensing Lv1.**

I pulled the cool and empowering feeling from my inner torso and guided it into my right hand.

 **For successfully controlling your mana, you learned Skill: Mana Control Lv1.**

Then, I readied my mana while imagining an ethereal stake in my head.

 **For successfully controlling and shaping your mana, you learned a spell: Mana Stake (1MP/Cast).**

I made a mental note about the difference between **Skill** and **Spell** I swept my eyes on the mismatched trio and calmly said, "Are you robbing me?"

"Well, pal. It seems to me that you finally realize it. So, why don't you just leave your things behind right now? Believe me, pal. You won't want to know what's going to happen if you don't follow my advice." The Boss Bandit stated, his eyes narrowing and becoming more menacing.

"What about no?" I asked back sharply and used almost all my MP to create **Mana Stakes** around me. There were 10 ethereal white stakes floating around me.

"What on earth?"

"What the heck is that?"

"What are you?"

The trio exclaimed in disbelief and fear before taking a single step back. When they realized what they'd done, they became flustered and mortified. They then tried to unsheathe their sword. However, I didn't give them a chance. I mentally sent three stakes towards them and my stakes soon stabbed the ground close to their feet, startling them.

"That was a warning shot. If you dare to move a single muscle, the next attack won't miss. Believe me, I don't bluff!" I threatened in a deadly calm voice while trying to maintain my calmness. Inwardly, I was excited because I could imagine how badass I looked like.

 **For successfully pulling a convicting act, you learned a skill: Acting Lv1.**

 **For successfully intimidating someone else, you learned a skill: Intimidate Lv1.**

 **For successfully bluffing, you learned a skill: Misdirection Lv1.**

 _Three skills at once…Holy cow! This is awesome!_ I thought.

The mismatched trio froze on their spot. Their gazes at on had changed from disdainful contempt into fear and beads of sweat-drenched their faces. It seems to me that they realized they were at the disadvantage because I had the longer reach with my **Mana Stakes** and they couldn't understand what happened. Mostly, they felt fear for the unknown.

"Now, throw your weapons down and took ten steps backward after that!"

The trio stared at me in disbelief. "Wait! Are you robbing us?" the midget asked in bemusement.

"Of course, can't you see that? Are you deaf or blind or retarded or something?" I sneered and shot back mockingly, making the midget flushed in shame and anger. However, he didn't dare talk back and eyed the floating wispy white stakes around me anxiously and fearfully.

"Now, only those who prepared being robbed can rob others. Haven't you heard that adages?" I kept mocking them, quoting Lelouch from Code Geass franchise while modifying the quote to suit my situation. They blushed redder but said nothing and made no move. "What are you all waiting for? Throw down your weapons and take ten steps back after that!"

The trio quickly threw their swords in front of my feet and scampered backward in hurry. I quickly stored the swords into my **Storage** , shocking them because they saw their weapons vanished suddenly.

"Now, scram! Don't let me see your ugly mugs again!" I shouted at them while shooting other three stakes on the ground in front of them. They quickly get off without looking back. The way they ran away was as though the devil was hounding them. I felt amused at that.

When the trio disappeared from my vision, I relaxed my tension. I checked my MP bar and saw it was empty because I used them to create those **Mana Stakes**. I found one **Mana Stake** cost me 1MP. From 10 of them, I had used six, only four left, floating around me.

 _Such a waste…_ I lamented because I had wasted my MP for nothing. _Wait! Can I absorb back my MP that formed the stakes? They are my mana, right?_

At that idea, I tried to recall back the Mana into my body. I could feel the mental connection between me and the remaining stakes. Fortunately, what I thought was doable. The stakes broke down into motes of white light before they entered my body again. However, I found out that my MP only recovered by 2 points. It meant only half of the MP used to form the stake returned.

 **For successfully absorbing mana, you learned a skill: Mana Absorption Lv1.**

I grinned stupidly. Then, I checked all the skills I gained from confronting those bandits.

 **Name: Rivalz Willstone – Age: 20 – Gender: Male**  
 **Level: 4 – Exp: 21/160**  
 **Title: NA**

 **HP: 36**  
 **MP: 2.2/11(10+10%)**  
 **HPR: 1%** **/100secs**  
 **MPR: 1%/100secs**

 **Strength: 0.6**  
 **Endurance: 0.9**  
 **Agility: 0.7**  
 **Mind: 1**  
 **Magic: 1**  
 **Charisma: 0.5**  
 **Luck: 0.5**  
 **Free Point(s): 20**

 **Skills: Gamer's Mind (LvMax); Gamer's Body (LvMax); Language Comprehension (LvMax); Observe (Lv1); Energy Sensing (Lv1); Mana Control (Lv1); Acting (Lv1); Intimidate (Lv1); Misdirection (Lv1); Mana Absorption (Lv1)**

 **Spells: Mana Stakes (1MP/Cast)**

 **Observe (Lv1 – Exp: 3/10 – Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description: It is a skill that displays the information of the target. At the current level, it only shows the name and level (if the target's level is equal to or lower than your level).**_

 **Energy Sensing (Lv1 – Exp: 1/10 – Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description: It is a skill that allows you to actively sense mana or other types of energy that can't be sensed normally. At the current level, you can feel the energy at a 1m distance around you.**_

 **Mana Control (Lv1 – Exp: 1/10 – Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description: It is a skill that allows you to passively control your mana. At the current level, increase MP by 10%.**_

 **Acting (Lv1 – Exp: 1/10 – Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description: It is a skill that increases your acting proficiency in front of other. At the current level, increase success by 10%.**_

 **Intimidate (Lv1 – Exp: 1/10 – Cost: 0.1MP – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description: It is a skill that gives you the ability to intimidate other. At the current level, increase success by 10%.**_

 **Misdirection (Lv1 – Exp: 1/10 – Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description: It is a skill that increases your proficiency in lying, cheating, and other deceptions. At the current level, increase success by 10%.**_

 **Mana Absorption (Lv1 – Exp: 1/10 – Cost: NA – Duration: 5Secs - Countdown: 10secs)**  
 _ **Description: It is a skill that gives you the ability to absorb mana outside of your body. At the current level, you can only absorb 50% of your mana outside of your body.**_

 **Mana Stakes (1MP/Cast)**  
 _ **Description: It is a skill that allows you to create stake/spear/pike/rod from your mana.**_

I sighed after I saw all my skills. Most of them were very useful to me. Suddenly, I got the idea. I quickly sat down cross-legged and began meditating. I tried to increase the proficiency of my skill one by one. Because I was too focused on my own thing, I missed the fact that someone was getting close to my position. Well, I fell asleep. The breeze was so damn lulling...

* * *

"Excuse me…"

I was awoken from my sle—er, _meditation_ by the graceful sound of a woman. When I opened my eyes, I was taken aback by the woman in front me, who was crouching down until our eyes at the same level.

I never saw a beauty like her; she had a long lush dark hair like the night sky that tied in a side ponytail and bangs that covered half of her forehead, dark brown eyes, a cute button-like nose, and a pair of luscious pink lips. She wore a sleeveless white blouse with a green corset and a green collar that emphasized her voluminous tits, a pair of detached sleeves, a mini skirt, black stockings that stopped mid-thigh, and a pair of black martial art slippers. On her back was a green halberd with dragon engraving on the base of the blade, it taller than her height.

 **Kan'u Unchou (Aisha) – Lv ?**

"Why were you sleeping in a place like this? Are you hurt?" The female version of Guan Yu herself asked me, her voice thick with concern.

"No… I was meditating." I answered calmly, hiding my real feeling behind the protection of my **Gamer's Mind**.

"Ah… is that so?" She looked relieved before she made an expression as though she was recalling something. Then, she swept her gaze ups and downs on me. "—There's no mistake anymore." She mumbled softly before standing up and saluting by cupping her right fist with her left hand. "Pardon me. I haven't introduced myself yet. My family name is Kan, my given name is U, and my common name is Unchou. I have traveled from Yuushuu to welcome you."

I raised my brows at her, my heart beating quickly in my chest. The way she explained herself and her greeting made me think that I was the Messenger from Heaven prophesied for this land. However, I didn't dare to be that confident yet. There was a chance that I was mistaken. Thus, I asked for confirmation. "Where am I? What did you mean by "welcome me"? Am I still in Kansas?" _Okay, the last part was sarcasm._ I added silently.

Kan'u blinked her eyes before she gasped in surprise. Her movement looked ladylike, betraying the fact that she was a valiant woman who could butcher soldiers like the rampaging goddess of war. It seems like she didn't catch my sarcasm.

"Ah, about that, we are in the Zhuo District of Youzhou as you can tell from the Mount Wutai ahead. There is also a small village nearby. About welcoming you… anyway… K-A-N-S-A-S… Is that how you calling Heaven in there?"

 _Believe me, girl. Kansas ain't heaven._ I responded dryly in my head. However, her words had confirmed my suspicion.

"Might you grace me with your name?" Kan'u implored suddenly.

"Oh, my, where's my manner. My name is Rivalz Willstone. But, you may call me Rival or Vali." I introduced with a suave smile.

"Ri-Va-Li-Zi Wi-Li-Si-Ton?" My smile twitched when she butchered my name. I knew something like this would happen. Hence, I gave her choice to call me with a nickname instead. "What an uncommon name. I guess I should have known that since you come from Heaven. Then, I shall call you Lord Vali from thenceforth."

"I don't mind. So, about my previous question, about what you meant by welcome me…" I trailed, baiting her.

"Oh, yes, you see, my Lord, the other day, a well know oracle in the land known as Kanro foretold that the Messenger from Heaven would descend to end the wars. This place of which the oracle foretold where the Messenger would descend was exactly here, and I meet you here, right? Furthermore, you wear clothes that reflect the light from heaven. That alone clearly signifies you are the Messenger from Heaven. Am I mistaken?"

I quirked my brow at her words at the end. I didn't know about the clothes that reflected the light from heaven. But, my jumper was made of elastic polyester. It was only normal the sunlight was reflected by it. Moreover, its color was mainly white with an odd patch of black that also reflected the sunlight.

Now, about me being Messenger from Heaven… well, I was unsure if being dumped here by mysterious bored overpowered cosmic entity could be considered as one, even though the one who sent me here could be considered as gods. And the prophecy about "to end the wars," since I thought going to be the Emperor, start my own Dynasty which sounded cool, and collect a harem of beautiful and sexy legendary figures, I guess it could be considered a close prediction.

"No, I suppose…" I responded calmly.

"Then, I, Kan'u, humbly welcomed you to our land, my Lord," Kan'u said and cupped her fist while bowing slightly.

At this moment, I heard a girl's loud shout.

"BIG SIS!"

Kan'u straightened her posture and gave an apologetic gaze. Then, we turned our gazes to the origin of the loud voice. I saw a young girl with red hair, wearing an unbuttoned yellow short sleeved shirt with brown embroidery and black Ancient Chinese underwear with orange lining and red scarf circling around her neck. She also wore brown skintight short with yellow linings, a pair of high socks, a skintight detached sleeve on her right hand from her elbows, a pair of gloves, and a pair of martial arts slippers. She looked energetic and cute for a little girl.

 **Chouhi Yokutoku (Rinrin) – Lv ?**

Although my **Observe** skill told me the newcomer's name, the level was still a question mark. I could only foggily recall the little redhead who followed Kan'u and the protagonist in the game, but I couldn't remember beyond that.

"Oh, Rinrin. You finally caught up?" Kan'u talked to the newcomer and smiled lightly.

"That was mean. How dare you leave Rinrin behind?" The girl pouted angrily.

Kan'u chuckled at the sight of the annoyed girl and said, "What are you talking about? Is it not your fault for playing with that puppy?" At the end of her question, she raised her spruced brows challengingly.

At that, the girl called Rinrin pouted harder. "Urrgh! I guess you're right…" Her purple eyes finally gazed in my direction. She tilted her head cutely and asked, "Who's this Big Bro?"

Kan'u made a scandalized face, blushing in shame and mortification, and quickly chastised the redhead. "Do not be rude. This man is the Messenger from Heaven we have been seeking."

The redhead gazed at me with her wide, amazed eyes. "Wow! Big bro, are you really the Messenger from Heaven?"

"I guess…" I answered cryptically and smiled lightly.

The redhead grinned and folded her hands behind her head. "Then, I better introduce myself! Rinrin's family name is Chou! My given name is Hi! My Common name is Yokutoku. And, my true name is Rinrin!"

"Vali… just call me Vali like Kan'u does." I introduced myself shortly, having a feeling that this girl would butcher my name worse than Kan'u.

"Vali…? Alright, Rinrin will call Big Bro Big Bro!" she declared exuberantly.

 _Better than butchering my name, I guess._ I patted her head softly while grinning good-naturedly, earning a surprised look from Rinrin while Kan'u took a note at my action. After I pulled my hand, I focused on Kan'u. "So, what's now?"

Kan'u stared at me with a firm expression full with resolution and said, "You will become our leader and fight to bring order to this world enveloped by wars."

Rinrin, I decided to call her with her true name since she didn't seem to care, nodded her head energetically and added, "That's right Big Bro. You will become our master and help us save the weak!"

Kan'u nodded deeply, her eyes burning with a strong inner fire, and said in a resolute tone, "That's right! My Lord! Let us rise against this war, and fight for the sake of people!"

I raised my right hand to calm down the two hyped girls. "Master, Lord, what do you mean? This is something which has been bugging my mind." I asked for clarification.

"We shall swear, no, we've sworn an oath to be the vassal of our Lord, the Messenger from Heaven to end this needless bloodshed in this world engulfed by wars and chaos, meaning we are yours to command!" Kan'u explained firmly.

I quirked my brows and smiled in amusement. "You're mine to command?" I wriggled my brows teasingly.

"Yep! We will fight for the betterment of people until our body gives in!" Rinrin innocently explained. My innuendo passed through her innocent mind just like that.

However, Kan'u was different. She pressed her luscious lips thinly. She had a complicated expression on her face.

 _She didn't deny it… do this mean…_ I trailed secretly. Although it had been years ago that I played War Princess I could remember it was an eroge—virtual novel with sexual material. I couldn't help but become excited by the idea of starting my harem from the graceful and refined young lady before my eyes. I wasn't sure what kind of gaze I had when I gazed at Kan'u, but her gaze showing her disapproval, telling me that my gaze probably showed my inner thought.

"I'm excited!" Rinrin's exuberant voice jolted me from my daydream and Kan'u from her own inner musings. "Why don't we take down the Yellow Turbans to begin with?"

"Ehem…" Kan'u cleared her throat to regain her composure. "Yes. I hear they hide in the valley near the border. Let us gather volunteer from the nearby village and raise an army."

"That sounds great! Let's get going! Hurry, let's run!" Rinrin was literally shaking on her shoes. She had too much energy.

Kan'u raised her dainty brown and stared at the young redhead with twinkling eyes. Her eyes reminded me of my friend when he was scheming something. "Very well!" she began. "Why don't you go first, Rinrin, and gather the villagers for us. I will proceed together with our Lord." Her tone conveyed no argument.

"Got it!" the simple-minded innocent Rinrin missed the underlying message in Kan'u's tone. "See you later, Big Bro!" She shouted and left me alone with Kan'u.

In a short while, an awkward atmosphere engulfed us. Kan'u's seemed in a thoughtful state. I didn't know what I should do myself. I didn't have experience with a woman. Hell, I never dated a girl before. It was pathetic really. And because I never experienced dating a girl, I had the guts to dream about creating a harem myself.

"My Lord…" Kan'u's voice took my attention and I turned my gaze to her. "About that question from before… Do you like to indulge yourself in… pleasure?" she inquired carefully.

I blinked my eyes as I felt unsure how to respond. "Perhaps…" After some time, I replied cryptically. "Is that bothering you?"

Instead of answering my probing, Kan'u turned around and began to walk to the direction Rinrin left. I hastily followed behind her. As we walked side by side, she finally answered my question.

"When a vassal swore to their Lord, they offered everything, and by everything it means land, army, resource, and even their lives. In this world engulfed by wars and chaos, it was normal for those people with power indulging in pleasure because one cannot predict their death. They would live their life as best as they could. Even some officials weren't excluded from their desire even they held the responsibility to their people. However, some corrupt officials would steal girls from their families to satisfy their hedonistic way of life. This type of corrupt people in power was the reason why this land was engulfed by endless meaningless wars."

She paused for a short while before continuing where she left. "I left my hometown with Rinrin to save the people sufferings from these wars and the corrupt officials, searching for master whom I could offer my service and depend on and whom I believed had the power to quell this conflict. However, the flames of wars and the vile corruptions continued to spread and those without the power fell one after another. I was mortified. I was heartbroken. Then, I met Kanro and when I heard his prophecy I thought 'finally, I can help save the weak people'."

Kan'u suddenly stopped and turned her body around. Because of her abrupt move, I stopped myself a bit late and we were standing closely until our body almost touched. Her firm expression faltered and her beautiful face blushed slightly. She unconsciously took a step back and put her left hand on her chest, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"P-Pardon me…" Kan'u uncharacteristically stuttered. She tried to regain her composure but to no avail. Her face was still very red. Her pale skin made it more noticeable.

I said nothing, standing rooted on my spot and gazing at her charming red face. My heart was beating fast. I couldn't help but think, _she is so beautiful…_ It would be a lie if I said I wasn't charmed by her.

"My Lord…" Her firm voice jolted me awake from my bedazzled state. When I regained my cognitive function, I saw Kan'u trying to set a firm expression but failed because of her blushing cheeks. "Since you are the Messenger from Heaven, I believe you're a just and reasonable man. I believe that you won't become corrupt. I won't condemn you if you seek pleasure… just don't carry out the evil deeds those corrupt officials always do, this is my only plea to you. And… as your vassal… I… as your sworn follower… I… you… we… I… Uuuu…"

Kan'u stuttered badly and faltered at the end of her speech. I felt amused at that and realized that I wasn't the only one who had no experience in romance. The valiant beautiful girl before me might be a peerless warrior but she was still a maiden who was inexperienced in this area. _So damn cute..._ I finally got a glimpse of the unfathomable essence of the Gap-moe.

I sighed and put my right hand on her shoulder, my left hand resting inside one of my jumper's pocket. She stiffened at my touch and her dark brown eyes like the warm chocolate in the chilly winter roaming around, looking at anything but me. I could feel her anxiety. "Let's talk about this stuff later. For now, let's focus more on getting rid of this Yellow Turbans Rinrin and you spoke of. You want to help people, right? Let us do this, then." I said calmly.

For a short while, she stared at me with a deep searching gaze, her face regained its natural color, as she tried to grasp what I said. After some time, she smiled brightly and nodded her head resolutely. "As I expected, you're truly a just and good man, my Lord. You focused on helping people out of their suffering. You are truly a man who descended from Heaven. Then, let's proceed to the nearby village hastily. I'm sure that Rinrin has gathered the villagers for us." She stated before she turned her body around and increased her speed.

But, she stopped abruptly and turned her body around to face me. She bowed deeply before straightening her posture and said, "Since I have fully acknowledged you as the Messenger from Heaven, you can call me with my true name, Aisha." She then introduced herself again. "My family name is Kan. My given name is U. My common name is Unchou. And my true name is Aisha. Since I finally could accept you as my true Lord, please call me with my True name from thenceforth, my Lord." After that, she turned her body around and went into the village's direction.

For a short while, I stood rooted on my spot as I looked at Kan'u's back. _Just and good, huh? I'm not sure I'm that kind of person, girl… Someone who plans for world domination and collecting all beautiful ladies like the trophy for shit and giggles is neither a just, a reasonable, nor a good man._

"My Lord?" Kan'u jolted me from my self-deprecating musings. "Come, let us make haste! We shall fight for our people!" She said loudly.

I shook my head and cleaned my mind from the unnecessary thought before I followed the valiant maiden into our destination.

* * *

At long last, Kan'u and I finally arrived in the village. However, the state of village rendered us speechless.

"The hell happened here…" I murmured in disbelief and dismay. The moment both Kan'u and I stepped into the village, we were greeted by the scene of carnage. Many houses were wrecked, shops ransacked and corpses littered all the streets. For a moment, I fell into shock from such gore and carnage. But, my **Gamer's Mind** quickly helped me overcome this problem. After I regained my calmness, I looked at my sworn vassal and asked, "What's going on?"

It had been years since I played War Princess. Some details were slipped from my mind. I wasn't a fan of Chinese ancient legend too. My knowledge of Romance of the Three Kingdoms was severely limited. It could be said I jumped onto this ship blindly and prayed I could make everything right with my power. However, the scene I saw rattled me.

Kan'u, no, _Aisha_ , was also confused by the scene presented right in front of us. She rushed to a nearby corpse of a woman who seemed to be holding something, which happened to be her dead child. The wounds on their bodies indicated that they were brutally stabbed several times before they were left bleeding to their death. "I… I don't know. Who did this…?"

Some of the houses were still on fire, and a few charred corpses could be seen outside those houses. I looked at the scene of carnage calmly. I was very thankful for my **Gamer's Mind** at this moment. As for Aisha, as she managed to compose herself, she looked at me and suggested, "First, we must find Rinrin and find out what—"

"Big Siiiis! Big Brooo!" Both Aisha and I heard a voice before Rinrin, showed up. Her expression seemed tense.

"Ah, Rinrin! You're safe," Aisha said, feeling relieved.

Rinrin nodded. "Yep!"

"That's good to hear. Now… what happened here?" Aisha asked.

"Well," Rinrin began, for once since I met her it was the first time I found her face set into troubled and downtrodden expression, "just before Rinrin could get here, those Yellow Turbans attacked the village."

Aisha looked down as if trying to rein down her emotions. "I see. We didn't quite make it in time…"

For some time, somber atmosphere engulfed us until Rinrin pointed at one direction. "All the survivors who can move have gathered at the tavern."

"Then, let us make our way there." Aisha looked at me. "Is that all right, My Lord?"

"Ah, yes. Let's go." I answered.

"Yes, sir. Once we reach the tavern, let us hear the course of events from the villagers themselves." Aisha said to me before she turned her gaze to Rinrin. "Rinrin, please lead the way."

"Sure! Follow me!"

And so, both Aisha and I followed Rinrin to the tavern where the survivors gathered. When we arrived, we could feel the desolate and heavy atmosphere in the air. We saw those who survived the raid. Some of them were bandaged and the others were covered in soot from their burnt houses. They were sitting there helplessly. A few women were seen running about, nursing the wounded. Most of the villagers were farmers based on their clothes.

"This is awful…" Aisha muttered.

"Is everyone okay?" Rinrin asked the villagers.

A villager, whose right arm was nursed by a young woman, spoke, "Who are you?" From his tone alone, one could tell that he was greatly affected by the attack from the Yellow Turbans. He looked like he was the village leader.

With confidence and poise fitting for someone who bore the name Kan'u Unchou, Kan'u replied, "We have come to fight against the suffering brought by these wars and to annihilate the Yellow Turbans."

Another villager spoke, his tone hopeful, "The Imperial Guard has come to save us?!"

Aisha shook her head. "No, unfortunately, we are not from the Imperial Guard."

"Damn," the villager said, dropping his shoulders in disappointment.

"But we have come here to save you!" Rinrin told the villagers.

"What can kids like you do? Even we adults were unable to stand against the Yellow Turbans." The villager said, his voice sounded tired.

The village leader then spoke, "There were just too many of them."

"Were there that many of them?" Aisha asked.

The village leader nodded. "Yeah. There must've been at least four thousands of them. How can a tiny village like this fight against so many?"

"But you all fought, right?" Rinrin directed the question to all the villagers.

"Of course we did! We couldn't just watch our village or home get destroyed!" Then, the village leader lowered his head. "However… there were just too many of them." He said sadly.

Another villager said, "They destroyed whatever they wanted, they slaughtered whoever they wanted, and they said they'd be back."

"What are we going to do?! If they come back, they'll take all of our food!" Another villager lamented. "They'll even take my wife and daughter!"

"I know that! But what do you expect us to do?! How can we defeat those beastly thieves?!" The village leader said.

All the villagers lamented over their misery. They were effectively unprotected from the Yellow Turbans, and soon enough, the whole village, along with all the villagers might be decimated by those rebels.

"What's the point of complaining about that now? They may come back and attack us again for all we know!"

"There will be another battle tomorrow?" Aisha inquired.

"Most likely…" the village leader said miserably, "They've set their sights on our village now that they know we're weak. They'll keep coming back until there's nothing left to steal!"

"Then let's all run!" A villager suggested. "Our only hope is for the whole village to run away!"

"How can we do that?!" Another villager protested. "Our ancestors created this village! We must protect it!"

"I… I want to protect it too! B-but… how can we do that at this rate?!"

The villagers kept clamoring to each other, and I glanced at Aisha, and she seemed to be thinking about something. After a while, she seemed to finally reach her decision before she spoke, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" One of the villagers asked. "Is there a way for us to be saved?"

Aisha nodded. "I think… there is," she smiled.

"What? What is it? Please, tell us!" The villagers urged Aisha to tell them her idea.

"Certainly," Aisha answered. "But first, I would like to know how determined you all are."

"How determined we are?" The villagers looked confused.

"Yes." Aisha nodded. "Do you all wish to protect this village? Do you wish to protect the village built by your ancestors?"

"Of course!" The villagers answered.

"Our grandmothers and grandfathers poured their sweat and blood into this village." The village leader said. "Of course we want to protect it."

"Same goes to me!" Another villager said.

Smiling, Aisha spoke, "I understand. Then, let us fight together!"

Exasperated, one villager voiced out his complaint. "Didn't you listen?! How are we supposed to fight against them?! How can we defeat guys like them?!"

Confidently, Aisha told the villagers, "We can."

"Yep, we can!" Rinrin said, agreeing with Aisha.

"Wait a minute, how can you be so sure?" A villager asked, confused.

Throwing a glance at me, Aisha said, "Heaven is on our side." She gave him a meaningful smile.

"Uh huh! See, Big Bro here is a great and powerful Messenger from Heaven who's on our side!" Rinrin grinned at me. The villagers blinked in confusion as Aisha nodded at Rinrin.

"Rinrin, be quiet. You are making things more complicated. Let me talk here," Aisha told the petite girl.

"Killjoy," Rinrin pouted.

Then, Aisha continued, "As she just said, we have a Messenger from Heaven on our side."

"What do you mean by a messenger of Heaven? Are you saying that God is going to save us?" A villager asked.

"Yes." Aisha raised one eyebrow. "Has the rumor not reached this village yet?"

"Rumor?" More confusion among the villagers, "What rumor?"

"The rumor about a Messenger from Heaven. Everyone in Luoyang is talking about it." Aisha told the villagers. "They said that a hero would be sent from Heaven to put an end to these wars."

"In the capital?! Is that rumor really true?!" The villagers started murmuring among themselves.

"Yes. It is true." Aisha nodded.

Then, their gazes focused on me, making me a bit uncomfortable from all scrutiny they poured on me. I could feel the doubt in their gaze and it irked me. I began imagining how my mana infiltrated someone else's body and speed up their natural recovery. Since the successful experiment with my **Mana Stakes** skill, I understood how to create mana based skill.

 **You failed to create a spell: Mana Healing. You need** **2.5** **Mind and** **2.5** **Magic to create this spell.**

I mentally gnashed my teeth in frustration before my **Gamer's Mind** soothed my anger. I quickly weighed my options. I needed to show these people that I was the Messenger from Heaven and I needed a miracle to do that. I could show my **Mana Stakes** in front of these people, but I thought that more benevolent type of 'miracle' could make them believe in me more. In the end, I used all my saved up **Stat** **Points** to raise my **Mind** and **Magic**.

In the end, my **Mind** increased to 3, my Magic to 3. My MP rose to 99, leaving my 16 SP behind.

 **For successfully manipulating and altering the element of your mana, you learned a spell: Mana Healing (10MP/Cast).**

I walked to the village leader, taking the attention of everyone in the tavern. Then, I crouched down before the village's leader at the eye level.

"My Lord?" Aisha followed behind me and asked. She sounded at lost.

I ignored Aisha and put my left hand on his bandaged arm. Then, I activated my Mana Healing.

"What are you doing?" The young woman beside the village's leader asked in fear.

I ignored her and activated my new skill. My hand and the village's leader bandaged hand glowed white. Shocked gasp and murmurs filled the tavern at once.

"M-my L-Lord..."

I heard Aisha's stutter from my back. I ignored it and feigned a serene and pure smile that would make Saintesses wet themselves, angels fell because of the sinful desire and god fell head over heal on me... Just kidding. But, I did fake a benevolent smile at the village leader.

"Y-you..." The village leader stuttered in the mixture of disbelief and awe.

"I'm sorry. I can only speed up your recovery. Unfortunately, I can't regrow missing limbs. Not yet at least." I faked grief and self-loathing before the village leader.

"M-my lord... You can regrow missing limbs, too?" Aisha asked. She had moved very close to me. Her eyes were wide in the mixture of awe and disbelief, and a hint of a small reverence in them. Her look mirrored the eyes of the village leader. As a matter of fact, almost everyone in the tavern had the same look towards me.

This was why I carefully chose what kind of miracle to show in their eyes. If I showed my Mana Stakes, they would become afraid of me because my power could be used to harm. However, showing the healing type of miracle would give me more favor.

A human was a tenacious and stubborn creature. When they'd set their sight into something, it was hard to shake it off. My plan for world domination isn't through fear. I wanted to conquer this world through benevolence. When I was revered, exalted and loved by masses, I was basically getting rid of any future trouble. Of course, showing off something like this could paint a big target on my back. However, I could deter the people who wanted to use me for their own gain with my fighting prowess.

"At this moment, I can't..." I answered Aisha's question with a regretful tone.

"Why?"

I said nothing and let her build her own conjecture.

"Don't tell me something did happen when you descend from Heaven!?"

"Perhaps..." I replied cryptically.

Aisha became silent after that. But, her gaze at me had changed. There was reverence and pride in those clear dark brown eyes as she gazed at me.

 _Yes, increase that faith in me, girl! Let me have an easy access to your heart... Then, it'll be easy for me to conquer you thoroughly... Muahahahaha..._ I cackled secretly in my mind.

"Big Brooo! You're so cool!" Rinrin suddenly intruded. I smiled calmly and patted her head. She grinned blissfully at that.

Although Rinrin was below my strike zone, it didn't mean I dismissed her potential. She could grow up later. For now, my focus was on the future Goddess of War, Kan'u.

Finally, something clicked in my mind. When I learned Mana Healing skill, I knew everything about this skill. It sped up the natural recovery automatically and when the healing process completed, there would be a mental notification that warned me the healing process finished.

I deactivated the skill and the light dimmed until it disappeared entirely. The village leader moved his hand in amazement.

"I can heal another eight people before I need to take rest for some time." I looked around at the villagers who bowed their head one by one. Before I knew it, everyone besides Aisha and Rinrin bowed their head in respect and reverence at me.

 **For becoming the symbol of hope and respected healer, Charisma increased by 5.**

There was the major difference between the masses of the Age of Heroes and the Age of Information. In the ancient age, anyone who could show prowess beyond normal human feat would be deified. For the example was Kan'u. Although I wasn't knowledgeable about the history of the Three Kingdoms, I knew the trivia about Kan'u, or Guan Yu as the Chinese name, being deified as the God of War.

Spreading my name as a miraculous person...

Gaining people reverence and love...

Conquering the heart of the masses...

This was a few early steps from my world domination plan.

"Who's next?"

Then, my tiring day continued. At least, I could increase my **Observe** and other skills in the meantime.

* * *

"My lord, you are awake?"

I blinked my eyes once, twice, and at the third time, I realized I was resting my head on Aisha's soft lap. The mesmerizing sight of Aisha's tits filled my vision. From my position, I could see her eyes. Her small, cute button like nose and luscious lips could be seen through the valley between her generous boobs.

I had stopped counting how many I had rested to recover my HP and MP. I found out that I could recover my HP and MP fully by sleeping for a full hour. At my third time healing the villager, I created a skill that converts my HP into MP. It increased the count of people I helped to heal. At my fourth time, I woke up on Aisha's lap. After that, I stopped counting.

We were in one of the tavern bedrooms. This bedroom was the best quality in this tavern and this was offered for my resting place because of my merits.

"Yes. I'm..." I finally responded. When I tried to get back to healing the villagers, I was stopped by Aisha's hands. She held my shoulders and gave me a reproachful gaze.

"You have healed all who needed to be healed. It is the time for you to rest, my lord." She said. "Stop being so selfless, there is a limit for one being selfless. Please think my feeling as your retainer."

I chucked mentally when I heard her words. It wasn't like I copied Shirou Emiya. Well, that protagonist from Fate/Stay Night was actually selfish. But, our selfishness differed greatly. He was selfish for helping other to give his life meaning and to follow his borrowed ideal and dream from his adoptive father. I, on the other hand, was selfish because I only cared for myself. When I feigned my selflessness it was for increasing my **Mana Control** level. The **Charisma** bonus was a welcomed bonus.

Speaking of my statistics, I found out that it capped at 10 points. I didn't know why that is like that and put aside that problem as a food for thought in another time. I had accepted the fact that I treated them as a tool to get what I wanted. For today and tomorrow. At first, I was disturbed by this revelation. But, my **Gamer's Mind** would kick on whenever I felt intense guilt and self-loathing for it. I became desensitized in the end.

Whoever- _what_ ever put me here and gave me this power told me to do what I want, right? It let me go wild, am I wrong? No. That being gave me power, the right to turn this world into my oyster. And I'd follow their advice. I don't fucking care what people thought about me. It wasn't like they could read my mind. My mind was protected by my **Gamer's Mind** , the most useful skill in my arsenal yet.

"What about you? Did you rest?" I asked suddenly. It was obvious she got no rest since she gave me a lap pillow so far. However, I needed something to keep the conversation going.

"Don't worry. I can't stay awake for several days. Just rest peacefully, My Lord." Aisha answered proudly.

I scoffed at that. "You still need your rest. You're still growing up girl, Aisha. Besides, tomorrow we will raise an army against the Yellow Turbans."

"Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl, My Lord. It's upsetting to hear that from you." Aisha said coldly but I caught what I guessed to be hurt feeling in her eyes.

I realized that Aisha was a proud woman who took pride in her martial prowess. I decided to rectify my mistake. She stiffened when I raised my hand and cupped her cheek daringly. At this point, I felt nervous. But, whenever the nervousness became too much, my **Gamer's Mind** would calm my mind, keeping my mind calm and collected. I never thought **Gamer's Mind** could be used like this. I guess you will find anything new every day.

"M-my Lo—"

I stopped her words by touching her soft lips with my thumb and said, "I wasn't insulting you or underestimating you because you're a girl. The moment I saw you for the first time, I realized you are a strong warrior. But, never forget that you're also a girl. Perhaps, in this world, a female is looked down upon, but there is nothing in you to be ashamed off, both as a warrior and a female. Accept your feminine part too. Be a peerless, my peerless warrior when the time called for it. But, stay true to yourself as a girl when it is the time for one. As you master you depend on, I know what's good for you. Be both a girl and a warrior you, yourself, can be proud of."

Aisha's eyes became wide when she listened to my words. Somehow, I pulled out that bullshit seamlessly. Praise the **Gamer's Mind**! All hail the Mysterious Bored Overpowered Cosmic Entity!

I pulled away from my hand from Aisha's smooth wonderful cheek and sat up. My movement jolted her awake from her bedazzled state. Then, I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into my chest daringly. Of course, she stiffened at that. She hadn't fully accepted me yet. Her heart hadn't opened up fully for me yet. However, it was the start.

I touched her fabric covered back and began massaging her back. I could feel her taut muscles and used my mana to lessen up.

 **For integrating your mana in a massage, you learned a spell: Mana Massage (0.1MP/Min)**

"Auu…"

I heard her seductive moan as she immersed in the blissful massage. Her shoulder trembled and her pale ears became blazing red when she realized she had unconsciously leaked such an embarrassing voice. However, I continued my onslaught.

Finally, her shoulder stopped trembling and her breath became slow. She had fallen asleep because of my massage. _Need to play it slow… be patient… sooner or later, she'll fall without a means to get out from my ensnarement…_ I carefully put our body on the bed and pulled her closer as I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Are you ready My Lord?" Aisha asked me before we stepped out through the tavern door. Although she tried to show her valiant expression, her cute blush ruined her effort.

When she woke up this morning in my arms, she freaked out and woke me up. Thankfully, her sharp mind helped her recall what happened last night that nothing too intimate happened between us.

When some male villagers saw us walking down together, they grinned understandingly at us. Regrettably, it wasn't like what they were thinking. She tried to maintain her stern mask. Nevertheless, she still blushed around me, ruining her attempt to stay professional. It seemed like she followed my advice last night and took the first step by accepting the maiden feelings in her.

If she didn't, she would clamp her maiden part forcefully until it was left forgotten in the dark corner of her mind.

"Yeah, let's go…" I replied calmly and nodded at her.

We walked out of the tavern and were greeted by the sight of all villagers ready with their weapons. It couldn't be considered as good weapons to arm an army. But, those were better than nothing.

When the villagers who lined up saw me, they raised their voice in cheer. I caught some women who held signs of affection and admiration for me looked enviously at Aisha, totally misunderstanding what happened between us. We hadn't had sex _yet_ , alright.

"So, today we will fight the Yellow Turbans, huh?" I started a talk with Aisha.

"Yes. Let us deliver the justice they deserved, My Lord!" Aisha clenched her hands and gazed at me passionately. I couldn't help but become embarrassed by her passionate gaze. She was too beautiful and radiant that it was hard not get charmed by her.

Right, I was about to respond her, I heard Rinrin's familiar voice.

"Big Broooooo!"

We turned our gaze to Rinrin. She and some swift-footed villagers had left the village to do reconnaissance.

She stopped in front of me and quickly reported her finding. "Big Bro, big sis, we found the Yellow Turbans! They've pitched camp in the prairie one li* west of the village!"

"How many of them are?" Aisha asked with a professional face. Her dark brown eyes hardened, her lips pressed into a thin line. Now, the peerless general who was deified in the annals had taken over the control!

"Just like the villagers said, about four thousand I think? But, they are all carrying shoddy weapons." Rinrin responded.

"I see…" Aisha nodded calmly. She turned her firm unyielding gaze to the villagers and said, "People of this village! It is as you heard! The enemy may be vast in number, but they are merely mobs! With the heaven on our side, they are no match for us! Now is the time to muster our courage and bring peace back to this village with our own hands!" She turned her gaze to me, "…My Lord, give us a few words before we depart."

I nodded my head and turned my face towards the villagers. Men and women, old and young, they carried makeshift weapons with them. Many of them would die and a part of me which was still affected by the pacifistic environment from modern era felt bad for those who'd die in this war. However, I saw their resolution and I would use them as my stepping stone. I knew I slowly became a monster, but why should I care?

"I don't have many words to give you." I inhaled deeply and said heavily, lacing my voice with my mana. My MP was reduced by 5 at once. "We. Shall. Be. VICTORIOUS!"

 **For infusing mana into your voice, you learned a skill: War Cry Lv1.**

My voice wasn't loud, but it spread amongst the villagers as though I whispered into their ears. They opened their eyes widely and their body started shaking. Not in fear or surprise but in excitement and tension. Aisha and Rinrin weren't excluded. Rinrin body was vibrating as though she would explode while Aisha gripped the shaft of her Green Dragon Crescent Blade until her knuckles turned white. Morale of the army was high. It was as though they gained ADHD syndrome all of sudden.

""""""UUUUOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"""""

The villagers roared loudly that their voice shook my soul. The effect of a simple speech was too much! Feeling curious, I checked the details of Mana Voice.

 **War Cry (Lv1 – 1/10 – Cost: 5MP – Duration: 1hour – Countdown: 10min)** **  
** _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that increases the morale of your troops by utilizing your Charisma. The higher your charisma, higher the morale boost shall be. At the current level, the range of sound is 100m.**_

 _Well, ain't this stuff a little darling?_ I couldn't help but feel elation. I knew that I could create a skill that was close or even surpass brainwashing. I had tested it before but my **Mind** and **Magic** weren't high enough. This skill could be categorized as Mental Interference skill, a group-buffing skill. Since I would become a general and a symbol in a war later, this skill was very useful.

"Let's do this!" I whispered and inhaled deeply. This would be my first experience in a war. I felt my body shaking. Expectation, anxiety, fear, and tension poured into my body at once. But, it was only for a short time. My **Gamer's Mind** triggered and calmed my mind.

"My Lord. You're very courageous and indomitable to be unaffected by the tension in the air."

I heard Aisha's voice and turned at her and Rinrin alternately. "Let's begin…"

"Yes, sir!"

"Ay, Big Bro! My spear will burn them with my inner fire!"

We moved out of the village with Rinrin leading us towards the Yellow Turbans camp in the prairie.

My first war, and consequently, my first experience in killing a human would commence soon.

* * *

Together with the group of people who were willing to fight –around two thousand able-bodied villagers-, Aisha, Rinrin, and I marched out to the Yellow Turbans encampment. Just like the report, there were really four thousands of them. While their weapons were extremely low-quality, the same could be said about the weapons brought by the villagers. At the very least, the Yellow Turbans did not have the advantage of superior weaponry.

I'd created two **Mana Stakes** , looking like a spear instead of a simple crude stake. Aisha and Rinrin had a priceless expression when they saw that. There were awe and wonderment in their eyes. Then, Aisha had suggested to me to use my ability to create more 'spears' to provide weapons to the troops, but I reasoned that they wouldn't be able to easily wield those spears due to their nature; the spear would degrade gradually after leaving my direct control.

They finally arrived in the prairie.

The Yellow Turbans was, simply put, a group of bandits, a disorganized and unruly bunch of pillagers and rapists. As long as they used the tactics that they devised before moving out, those marauders wouldn't be able to stand a chance.

With the enemy encampment not too far from them, Aisha looked at the villagers and addressed them, "Remember what we have devised. Remain in pairs while attacking the enemies. If you follow my commands, then Heaven will surely smile upon us!" Raising her guandao high, she shouted, "Those honorless villains will learn the might of Green Dragon Blade, as I, Kan'u Unchou, bring forth retributions for all the crimes they did! Remember, the will of Heaven is on our side! Do not fear! Draw out your courage! Fight to protect your wives, your children, your friends, your comrades and your loved ones! Fight to protect your precious village!"

The villagers let out wordless roars as they responded to Aisha's words. Seeing that the men were all fired up, Rinrin also yelled, "Remember that Chouhi Yokutoku and the Viper Spear is here too!" She spun her heavy-looking spear, a grin etched on her face. "Don't be scared! Charge!"

Seeing that the generals had already signaled to them to attack, the villagers let out one last roar before they charged. With each of my hands holding a **Mana** **Stake** , I raced down the hill together with the others. Those who were armed with melee weapons were fighting at the front, while the archers remained at the rear. They met the Yellow Turbans in force as they got closer to their camp, and sure enough, they were disorganized.

I charged straight into the force. When my spear reaped the first soul I was responsible of, I froze in a split second as horror and shock flooded my mind. I had planned to aim their head because it would be the sure kill attack. But, the gore caught me off guard. Blood and another disgusting fluid splattered on my face. Fortunately, **Gamer's Mind** was triggered and I regained my calm soon. I quickly raced to another Yellow Turbans member and killed them again.

 **...killing a member of Yellow Turbans, you got 10Exp.**

 **For killing a member of the Yellow Turbans, you got 10Exp.**

 **For killing a member of the Yellow Turbans, you got 10Exp.**

 **For killing a member of the Yellow Turbans, you got 10Exp.**

 **For killing a member of the Yellow Turbans, you got...**

I killed and killed without thinking about anything else. I lost count how much I had killed. I hazily remembered I'd leveled up a few times. Before I knew it, Aisha, Rinrin, and I became the veritable hurricane that swept the enemy with our deadly weapon.

Both Aisha and Rinrin moved to left and right respectively, leading the men to attack the bandits. They were able to take down many bandits with just a few swings of their weapons. Rinrin, in particular, made use of the weight of her spear to crush an enemy spearman's head. Then she stabbed through the headless body of the spearman with her spear before she hurled the body towards a group of infantrymen that was charging towards her, causing them to panic as they saw a headless body flying towards them. This allowed the villagers to swarm around them, taking them out.

As for Aisha, she slashed through the enemies with her guandao, Green Dragon Crescent Blade, leaving behind countless dead bodies as she moved through the battlefield. Truly, the Yellow Turbans was unable to stand a chance against them as the villagers made use of the tactics devised by the generals beforehand. Seeing that half of their force had been decimated, the surviving Yellow Turbans was trying to escape.

"Well, can't have you guys escaping us, can we?"

The fleeing Yellow Turbans didn't see that one coming, as I armed with two glowing ethereal spears carved through their ranks, fearlessly cutting through those who were foolish enough to fight me. Then I summoned more spears, discarding the ones in my hands to pick up the new ones to kill the enemies. The way I executed the enemies was methodical and calculated, as I aimed to kill each of them with just one stab to their head. Each of these bandits was worth 10exp and I needed more to level up quickly.

The Yellow Turbans who were trying to escape were shot down by the archers and then cut down by the infantrymen. The villagers were on their way to the camp. With one more push, they would be able to reach it.

"Ooooraah!" I could hear Rinrin shouting before I saw more than a dozen Yellow Turbans sent flying by her attack. Despite her diminutiveness, that girl sure packed a punch.

I just observed as the bandits fell back to the ground before I rushed at them to get the last kill. Each of them was precious 10exp. There was a snowball's chance in hell he'd waste it.

In the end, the battle lasted about several hours. More than 500 were lost in the battle among 2000 able-bodied villagers who were willing to fight. As for the Yellow Turbans, they sustained much worse losses. Roughly 3900 of them were killed, and the rest surrendered and no one could flee away. It was due to the individual performances of me, Aisha, and Rinrin that had turned the tide in our favor.

With the villagers marching back to the village after the battle, they were welcomed by those they had left behind. On the way back to the village, I checked my updated status post the unholy level grinding.

 **Name: Rivalz Willstone – Age: 20 – Gender: Male**  
 **Level: 9 – Exp: 760/2560**  
 **Title: Messenger from Heaven; Benevolent God of Healing**

 **HP: 450**  
 **MP: 1500 (1000+50%)**  
 **HPR: 1%/100secs**  
 **MPR: 1.5%/100secs**

 **Strength: 5**  
 **Endurance: 5**  
 **Agility: 6**  
 **Mind: 10**  
 **Magic: 10**  
 **Charisma: 10**  
 **Luck: 9.5**  
 **SP(s): 0**

 **Skills: Gamer's Mind (LvMax); Gamer's Body (LvMax); Language Comprehension (LvMax); Observe (Lv6); Energy Sensing (Lv3); Mana Control (Lv5); Acting (Lv3); Intimidate (Lv7); Misdirection (Lv2); Mana Absorption (Lv4); War Cry (Lv1); Spears Mastery (Lv8); Detect Bloodlust (Lv6)**

 **Spells: Mana Stakes (1MP/Cast); Mana Heal (10MP/Cast); Mana Massage (0.1MP/Min)**

 **Observe (Lv6 – 392/640 – Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that displays the information of the target. At the current level, it only shows the name and level (if the target's level is equal to or lower than your level), the title, HP, MP, and the Short Biography.**_

 **Energy Sensing (Lv3 – 31/40 – Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that allows you to actively sense mana or other types of energy that can't be sensed normally. At the current level, you can feel the energy 100m around you.**_

 **Mana Control (Level: 5 – 9/160 – Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that allows you to passively control your mana. At the current level, increase MP by 50%.**_

 **Acting (Lv3 – 18/40 – Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that increases your acting proficiency in front of other. At the current level, increase success rate by 30%.**_

 **Intimidate (Lv7 – 127/720 – Cost: 0.1MP – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to intimidate other. At the current level, increase success rate by 70%.**_

 **Misdirection (Lv2 – 3/20 – Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that increases your proficiency in lying, cheating, and other deceptions. At the current level, increase success rate by 20%.**_

 **Mana Absorption (Lv4 – 76/80 – Duration: 20secs - Cooldown: 40secs)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to absorb mana outside of your body. At the current level, you can absorb 100% of your own mana outside of your body and absorb 10MP/Sec from the world.**_

 **War Cry (Lv1 – 7/10 – Cost: 5MP – Duration: 1hour – Cooldown: 1min)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that increases the morale of your troops by utilizing your Charisma. The higher your charisma, bigger the morale boost shall be. At the current level, the range of sound is 100m.**_

 **Spear Mastery (Lv8 – 786/1280 – Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to master polearms type of weapons. At the current level, you gain 80% bonus damage and skill correction.**_

 **Detect Bloodlust (Lv6 – 76/320 – Cost: 0.1MP – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to detect bloodlust. At the current level, your range is 32m around you.**_

 **Mana Stakes (1MP/Cast)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that allows you to create stake/spear/pike/rod from your mana.**_

 **Mana Heal (10MP/Cast)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to speed up the natural recovery of a target.**_

 **Mana Massage (0.1MP/Cast)**  
 _ **Description:**_ _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to infuse mana into your massage.**_

I had appointed my SP into my statistics to help me in the previous clash against the Yellow Turbans. At this moment, my SP was emptied.

As I returned to the village with the others, I saw the disappointed faces of those who had no one to welcome among those who returned. He understood that in this kind of battle, casualties were unavoidable. However, I felt nothing for them and it wasn't because of **Gamer's Mind**.

In a way, I realized I had become apathetic toward them. In my eyes, their worth was similar to the inanimate pieces in a chess game. Only Aisha and Rinrin were considered as a living person by my warped mind.

As I thought to myself, I felt a gentle tug on my jumper sleeve. I looked down and saw Rinrin, who was looking at me with those innocent eyes of hers. She was so young, yet she was able to take down many adults with that trusty spear of hers, violently even. Considering the circumstances, I knew that she had her own reasons for her being so accustomed to taking people's lives as easily as squashing flies. However, it didn't stop my mind to paint an odd image about this innocent little monster.

"Big Bro, what's wrong?" Rinrin asked as she tilted her head cutely.

Hearing Rinrin's innocent question, I couldn't help but smile, at this point, I realized my face had become blank because I needed some effort to curl my lips, and patted her head softly. "It's nothing, Rinrin. It's just that… many people died today." _It was an utter shame, really. Each of those heads is worth 10exp... More than 500... More than 5,000exp... Damn, if only they died in my hand. And those bandits too..._ I lamented silently.

Rinrin tilted her head again before she asked, "This isn't your first time killing people, right Big Bro?"

"What made you think such a thing?" I asked curiously.

"Besides me and Big Sis, Big Bro is the one who took so many bandits alone. You're also very strong!" Rinrin stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Do you believe in me if I told you this was my first time killing people, so many at once at that?"

"Bullshit..." Rinrin deadpanned at me who returned back her deadpan with mine. "The way you kill those bandits... How you always attacked for a sure kill hit showed you are at least experienced in wars and deadly battles. Don't lie to me Big Bro. I may be young but I'm not stupid."

 _Well, that was mostly because of my_ _ **Spear Mastery**_ _skill._ I shrugged my shoulders at that. If she didn't believe in me then I wouldn't force her to believe in the useless fact. It meant nothing when I would kill more in my future wars.

Then, Rinrin grinned. "If Big Bro felt bad for those dead villagers, Big Bro has to fight harder, then! If we fight hard enough, many people can be saved!"

I looked at Rinrin, who was radiating childish exuberance, unfitting for someone who just slaughtered her way out of dozens and perhaps hundreds of bandits mercilessly. Moreover, she was totally mistaken about my dilemma. Nevertheless, I smiled softly and responded. "I guess you're right, Rinrin. I'm sure you'll be able to save many people at this rate."

Her reasoning was simple, yet logical. By fighting hard enough, many people who were fighting alongside them would be spared from dying in the battlefields.

"Hehehe…" Rinrin was beaming brightly after hearing my praise. "Of course! After all, Rinrin is strong!"

"Yes, you sure are," I nodded. "I saw what you did back then."

"You saw?! Well… Rinrin wanted to finish the fight as soon as possible, so Rinrin thought it would be better to take out as many enemies as possible."

Then, I heard the sounds of footsteps. I turned around and saw Aisha. She was together with a group of villagers. Somehow, she looked very excited.

"My Lord…" Aisha addressed me.

Rinrin looked at the villagers behind Aisha and blinked. "Eh? What's everyone doing together?" She asked.

"What is it, Aisha?" I asked her. "And…" I looked at the people behind her. "What's up with these people?" The people were looking at me with expectant and reverent eyes.

"Well…" Aisha began eagerly. Too eager until she fumbled around. "You see…"

One of the villagers, the one who was the elder of the village, spoke up, "We have decided…"

I deadpanned at him, totally in the dark about his decision. "Uh… what have you decided?" I asked.

Another villager spoke, "Yeah! We want you to be our chief magistrate!"

Blinking, I took a few seconds to process what I just heard. "Eh?" Then, I looked at Aisha, who seemed to have no decency to show such an eager expression. "Chief magistrate?" I looked back at the elder.

"We want you to lead us!" Another villager said. "Our chief magistrate abandoned us when the bandits attacked, so we need a new one to lead us! But we don't think we can govern a city on our own…" The villagers bowed to me. "So, we believe that you are the right choice for leading our people!"

I turned my gaze at my two female vassals and saw them nodding eagerly and grinning. I turned my gaze back to the bowing villagers and nodded. "Sure..."

And, I gained a land that would grow up strong enough for me to bend down the other warlords to be fucked literally and figuratively. My world domination and harem collection plan progressed smoothly so far. As a matter of fact, it was too smooth. I couldn't help but wonder if the Mysterious Bored Overpowered Cosmic Entity had bestowed on me the plot-armor when they sent me here and gave me this gamer power.

* * *

 _ ***1 li = 500m/0.5km**_

 _ **The given names of three robbers at the beginning ars mustache, fatso, and midget respectively. The family name means Yellow Turban.**_


	2. Koihime Musō - 02

Zhuo District, Zhuo Commandery, Youzhou Province. I was appointed as the Grand Administrator for this area in this northeast continent after the war with Yellow Turbans.

It happened a month ago and currently, I was packed with works. I never thought being a ruler would be easy and yet I accepted the post after deep contemplation. If it wasn't for my ambition, I wouldn't accept this responsibility. Actually, I had a bad experience of being a leader.

Once in my Junior High School, I had the experience of being appointed as a leader of a group's project. At that time, I was still innocent and was too eager to meet everyone's expectation. But, my innocence and expectation were crushed rather brutally because the other members were a bunch of little devils. They ditched their works and did what they please without giving me any consideration. To cut the story short, I was forced to do the project myself.

Since then I wouldn't accept it when I was appointed to be a leader in a group project or something else.

However, I accepted the bigger responsibility as the Grand Administrator of a small city with thousands of people under my care. Why I accepted it? I wondered myself. The reason was simple. First was the advantage as the Grand Administrator of Zhuo and the second was because of my confidence. I guess I had become confidence, no, arrogant after getting the gamer power.

In the course of thirty days, I realized that being a ruler was really a pain in the ass. Too many responsibility and expectation, even with my ever-growing list of skills, I found it was harsh. I couldn't act brazenly and become a tyrant for many reasons. Some of them were that I wanted to keep my roleplaying as a benevolent Messenger from Heaven and I didn't want Aisha to think I was evil, openly at least. The latter would make my desire to bed the straight-laced Goddess of War crumble without even begin.

Kan'u Unchou's hatred for evil was well known in the annals. Watching how she killed the bandits without remorse or change in her eyes made her more intimidating. If she knew my ambition for world domination without caring the weak, she would cut me with her Green Dragon Crescent Blade for real. Hence, I tried to portray myself as a benevolent Messenger from Heaven.

But I digress…

It'd been a month since I was appointed as Grand Administrator of Zhuo and the city recovery was progressing smoothly. Eh, who I was kidding. The city recovery progress was faster than what everyone but I expected. However, it was still slow from my perspective. I didn't hold back for abusing my power. I had recreated some simple technologies from the modern era that could be used in this ancient period and mass-produced them. Heck, I even created several simple wind turbines to produce electricity and mass-produced lamps and gave them to my people freely, as well as installing electricity in their house safely.

Of course, it was through trial and error until I could make them work properly. But, because of this, I got **God of Craft and Smith** title that increased the success rate for production type activity by 50%. Too bad, my **Charisma** had hit the mysterious cap or else it would increase too.

My **Transmutation** skill was really invaluable. With that, I could change the shape of any minerals in mere seconds, refining minerals, separating the minerals from raw ore, and many others. I created the wind-powered dynamo, cables and other simple tools with this. I had even mass-produced armors and weapons to arm my soldiers. When I needed more materials, I only find a place with rich mineral and transmute the ground to pull any ore from the earth itself. I also used this skill to raise ten meters tall and five meter thick stone walls surrounding the city until I was knocked out many times because I emptied my MP.

The people of Zhuo, Aisha, and Rinrin tried to stop me at that time, but I was stubborn to finish it. My reason was the Exp to level up my **Transmutation** skill. But, they shed tears because they thought I was a selfless fool who tried his best for their sake. Then, I continued what I started until the walls were fully erected and protected the city. At this point, people started to prostrate when they saw me.

I got another title from that; **God of Earth** that gave me an affinity for Earth Element and 50% decrease for MP cost when I transmute minerals.

Good, very good! Raise your faith in me! Make me your god! Grovel under my heel, mongrel! Let my road to the world domination as smooth as possible! Muahahahahaha!

Ahem, putting my bout of megalomania aside. There were some troubles along the way. But, it was merely insignificant nuisances like my failure in trying to recreate more complex technology.

Of course, mining ore and raising stone walls weren't the only thing my **Transmutation** skill used for. I made deep canals outside of the city's wall and created waterways that connected the canals with the nearby river.

"My lords, what they are for?" Aisha had asked me that question when I was in the middle of this project and I answered her question calmly.

"These canals will become our natural defense when the enemy attacked us. As you could see, I didn't dig the ground in front of the gate because we still needed it. But, I will dig it later so the city will be circled by canals. I'm going to create a collapsible bridge that can only be accessed from inside the city. With this, we become an impregnable fortress when we were attacked."

She was amazed when she heard that but what made her amazed even more was my 'selfishness' to use my power for helping the weak disregarding my own safety.

I could imagine the metaphorical gate into her heart was slowly being opened by my actions. Indeed, I realized that in this era when hearsay and rumor had a certain weight, nothing could beat the action seen by eyes. I continued abusing my skills to show off in front of the thousands of people in my city. Also, I was shocked when I found out my people began worshiping me as their new living god and created a small idol with my appearance with my hood on to pray in their home.

Other than rebuilding and upgrading the city, we also destroyed the Yellow Turbans party force in the area as well. Neither one of us showed mercy to them. Nevertheless, there were still lucky fellows getting away from our decisive and brutal onslaught.

My reason in man-hunting the Yellow Turbans party force wasn't out of righteous ideal or upright justice like Aisha's and Rinrin's. Some people would even consider my reason for killing every one of them without leaving any behind as petty and shallow. However, it was very important to me. Normal civilian or lowly bandits worth 10exp per head, the slightly better fighter at the level of the trained soldier worth twice. However, I hadn't found out the worth of the commanders or powerful figure of these pesky marauders. I could only guess how much their life was worth in Exp.

Of course, I could go to the Yellow Turbans headquarter and swept them easily in Gilgamesh style. However, I held myself because I was waiting for Kousonsan's request for aid. Kousonsan Hakukei and Chouun Seryuu were several characters I marked as 'must be conquered'. The list surprisingly was long.

Of course, there were some sexy heroines I could add in my target list. But, I didn't have confidence I could manage so many girls with different personality at once. Furthermore, the list from before wasn't including the girls in the middle of their growing up phase like Chouhi/Rinrin, Shouketsuryou/Shuri, Chinkyuu/Nenene, and Toutaku/Yue. As for Riri, Kouchuu's daughter, she was too young, so I was reserved about marking her as my target.

I had squeezed my brain to recall everything from the War Princess eroge and it was a fruitful endeavor so far. Thanks to my capped **Mind** at 10.

Yeah, about the cap in my statistics, I found it after my **Charisma** reached 10 first. After that, I found out that I couldn't raise my statistics for some reasons. I was annoyed by that but I took the wait-and-see approach for now.

At this point, my Status was like this.

 **Name: Messenger from Heaven Vali/Rivalz Willstone – Age: 21 – Gender: Male  
Level: 19 - Exp: 781,590/2,621,440  
Title: Divine Messenger; Grand Administrator of Zhuo; Benevolent God of Healing; Ferocious God of War; God of Craft and Smith; God of Earth; High-Sage**

 **HP: 1000  
MP: 2000 (1000x100%)  
HPR: 1.0%/100secs  
MPR: 5.5%/100secs**

 **STR: 10*  
END: 10*  
AGI: 10*  
MND: 10*  
MAG: 10*  
CHR: 10*  
LUK: 10***

 **SP: 0**

 **Skills: Gamer's Mind (LvMax); Gamer's Body (LvMax); Language Comprehension (LvMax); Observe (LvMax); Energy Sensing (Lv5); Mana Control (Lv10); Acting (LvMax); Intimidate (LvMax); Misdirection (LvMax); Mana Absorption (Lv4); War Cry (Lv3); Spears Mastery (Lv17); Detect Bloodlust (Lv11); Stealth (Lv12)**

 **Skill-Spells: Mana Stakes (1MP); Mana Heal (10MP); Mana Massage (0.1MP/Min); High Mana Heal (10MP); Mana Cure (0.5MP); High Mana Cure (5MP); Mirage (~MP); Mental Interference (~MP); Transmutation (~MP); Enchantment (10MP); High Enchantment (100MP); Conjuration (~MP)**

 **Observe (Lv9 – Max -** **Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA** **)**  
 _ **It is a skill that displays the information of the target. At the current level, it shows the name, the level, the title, HP, MP, Statistics, the Short Biography, and target's impressions about you.**_

 **Energy Sensing (Lv3 – Exp: 31/40 -** **Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA** **)**  
 _ **It is a skill that allows you to actively sense mana or other types of energy that can't be sensed normally. At the current level, you can feel the energy 100m around you.**_

 **Mana Control (Lv10 – 9/160 -** **Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA** **)**  
 _ **It is a skill that allows you to passively control your mana. At the current level, increase MP by 50%.**_

 **Acting (Lv10 – Max -** **Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA** **)**  
 _ **It is a skill that increases your acting proficiency in front of other. At the current level, increase success rate by 99%.**_

 **Intimidate (Lv10 – Max -** **Cost: NA – Duration: 0.1MP - Cooldown: NA** **)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to intimidate other. At the current level, increase success rate by 99%. The effect is halved if the target's Mind is above yours.**_

 **Misdirection (Lv10 – Max -** **Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA** **)**  
 _ **It is a skill that increases your proficiency in lying, cheating, and other deceptions. At the current level, increase success rate by 99%.**_

 **Mana Absorption (Lv10 – Exp: 76/80 –** **Cost: NA – Duration: 50secs - Cooldown: 100secs** **)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to absorb mana outside of your body. At the current level, you can absorb 100% of your own mana outside of your**_ **body and absorb 8MP/Sec from the world.**

 **War Cry (Lv3 – Exp: 36/40 –** **Cost: 5MP – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA** **)**  
 _ **It is a skill that increases the morale of your troops by utilizing your Charisma. The higher your charisma, bigger the morale boost shall be. At the current level, the range of sound is 10km.**_

 **Spear Mastery (Lv17 – Exp: 786/1280 -** **Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA** **)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to master polearms type of weapons. At the current level, you gain 100% skill correction and 7% bonus damage.**_

 **Detect Bloodlust (Lv11 – Exp: 7,676/10,240 -** **Cost: NA – Duration: NA - Cooldown: NA** **)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to detect bloodlust. At the current level, your range is 1024m around you.**_

 **Stealth (Lv12 – Exp: 8,172/20,480 -** **Cost: 1MP – Duration: 60secs - Cooldown: NA** **)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to stay undetected. At the current level, increase your concealment rate by 60%.**_

 **Mana Stakes (1MP/Cast)**  
 _ **It is a skill that allows you to create stake/spear/pike/rod from your mana.**_

 **Mana Heal (10MP/Cast)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to speed up the natural recovery of a target.**_

 **Mana Massage (0.1MP/Cast)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to infuse mana into your massage.**_

 **High Mana Heal (10MP/Cast)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to heal the grave wound.**_

 **Mana Cure (0.5MP/Cast)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to infuse mana into other to cure status affliction.**_

 **High Mana Cure (5MP/Cast)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to infuse mana into other to cure special status affliction like chronic diseases.**_

 **Mirage (~MP/Cast/Min)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to bend light to create the optical illusion.**_

 **Mental Interference (~MP/Cast)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to infuse mana into other's mind to affect it.**_

 **Transmutation (~MP/Cast)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to change the shape, refine, synthesize, and desynthesize minerals.**_

 **Enchantment (10MP/Cast)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to infuse simple enchantment into items.**_

 **High Enchantment (100MP/Cast)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to infuse high-level enchantment into items or a person.**_

 **Conjuration (~MP/Cast)**  
 _ **It is a skill that gives you the ability to conjure inanimate object.**_

The levels of civilians in this world were 1~3. The levels of foot soldiers were 3~5. The famous person's levels were around 6~10. I wasn't surprised when I found Aisha's and Rinrin's levels were at the high-end.

Other than that, I finally understood how the statistics work. It wasn't like what I believed at the beginning and the information given by the help screen wasn't complete. It was true that 1 point was equal to the prowess of average people. But there was more than it. At 0.1~1.9 stat point, it was just like the help screen explained. But, after reaching 2.0 stat points, the 'true' stat got multiplication. The example of the easy way to understand, let's take 2.4 stat points. If someone had this stat point, it didn't mean that person only had twice prowess of the average person. The real value was the stat point displayed x the front number, meaning 2.4 stat point had 4.8 average person's value.

I had 10 stat points, meaning that my true value was 100. I had a hundred times of the value of the average person's statistics. Other than me, Aisha and Rinrin were the only ones with high stats in this city. For their detailed statistics, it was like this.

 **Name: Kan'u Unchou/Aisha – Age: 18 – Gender: Female  
Level: 10  
Title: Vassal of Heaven's Ambassador; General of Da Faction; Goddess of War**

 **HP: 500  
MP: 0**

 **STR: 5  
END: 5  
AGI: 5  
MND: 5  
MAG: 0  
CHR: 5  
LUK: 5**

 **A girl who was born in Kan family devoted herself to the betterment of the weak people. She mastered her Green Dragon Crescent Blade which is the weapon she created for herself.**

 **Impression: devoted**

That was Aisha. Next is Rinrin's status...

 **Name: Chouhi Yokutoku/Rinrin – Age: 12 – Gender: Female  
Level: 8  
Title: Vassal of Heaven's Ambassador; General of Da Faction; Little Pig General**

 **HP: 250  
MP: 0**

 **STR: 6  
END: 5  
AGI: 4  
MND: 2  
MAG: 0  
CHR: 5  
LUK: 5**

 **A girl who was born in Chou family and followed her sworn sister Kan'u Unchou to fight for the betterment of the weak people.**

 **Impression: fond; respectful**

Anyway, I didn't waste my time on this world. While I focused on playing a long and tedious city-and-army building simulation game, though it was in the real world (as real as this world could be), I also deepened my bonds with Aisha and Rinrin. For Aisha, I could proudly say I'd _almost_ conquered her thoroughly as she had become more comfortable with kissing and skinship when we weren't busy with works. I planned to tie the knot soon.

My relationship with Rinrin stagnated in the friend zone for the moment. She was still a kid whatever she said and I wasn't a pedophile. Nevertheless, it was fun watching Rinrin teasing Aisha into a blushing and stuttering mess in contrast with her usual straight-laced and serious attitude.

I felt conquering the Goddess of War was too easy, in fact. But, I chalked it as the effect of my 10 **Charisma**.

Speaking of my **Charisma** , it had become a pain in my ass. I never knew a high charisma would make me treated with respect and reverence like I was the frikin' god! After I reached 10 **Charisma** , whenever I visited the city, people would cease their activity and bow down in reverence at ONCE! It had created trouble for me and for everyone. Even though I told them they didn't need it, they still bowed and prostrated before me in the end. I'd given up telling them the otherwise.

Because of my high **Charisma** , Aisha banned me from walking out without my hood on. Heck, I was forced to wear a mask by her. She didn't want me to steal the heart of married wives in Zhuo and locked the future of young maidens' fate as love-obsessed maiden till they grow old—her words, it wasn't mine! I swear! Rinrin teased her for being possessive and she was easily falling for it.

After finishing all the state affairs and other work I had to do for today, I found myself in the middle of a dilemma... Usually, I would hunt for insect colony, mostly ants, to cheat my way out to level up. However, the higher my level is the crazier the amount Exp needed to level up. Even though my stats growth was impeded, I still diligently raised my levels. I gambled on the fact that it was highly unlikely my stats growth would stagnate forever. There should be something to break this bottleneck. It was better being safe than sorry.

"I wonder what I should do now..." I exhaled deeply like a depressed person. I was really bored. I wasn't in the mood for increasing my skill's exp either. "After being busy in the past month, leisurely spending my time like this is really boring..."

I decided to leave the room to look for Aisha so I could help with the patrol. Perhaps, I would find something interesting to spend my time. I left my room to visit Aisha's.

"Well, Aisha are you—" I entered Aisha's room without announcing myself first since I had visited her room several times in the past month. But, I never thought I would be greeted by the marvelous sight in my vision.

"Hm? Oh, My Lord?"

I became mute as the first thing that jumped into my eyes was the captivating curves of her back. Her butt had a nice shape and her body was so womanly. The healthy glow of her glossy skin griped my eyes. Her long lush black hair which was usually tied in the off-side ponytail was free and wet. It was easy to be captivated by the sight presented before me. It was the best medicine for the sore eyes, and I couldn't help but give her thumb up, in my mind of course.

"My sincere apologies. As you can see, I'm in the middle of changing..." she trailed apologetically, her pale cheeks blushing slightly. Although she looked bashful, she didn't seem to mind to be seen naked by me. But, I found she was harboring doubt, expectation and slight embarrassment after using quick [Observe].

"Well, actually, I'm bored." I began. "I've finished the paperwork and want to spend my time doing something. So, I sought you out and thought you may give me something to do."

"Is that so…" She nodded shallowly. "If that is the case, could you please be so kind as to wait a few moments?"

"Sure…" I shrugged my shoulders and turned around before going outside of her room. I waited for her. Fortunately, I didn't wait for long.

"Thank you for waiting." I heard Aisha's voice and turned around. She had put on her usual dress. "I apologize for making you see such an unsightly scene."

I laughed. "Perish that thought! There's nothing unsightly."

"...? What did you mean by that, My Lord?" Did she seem curious and surprised? As she scratched her cheek, she neither blamed me for my rude behavior, nor showed any signs of awkwardness. "My Lord?"

"Yes? Oh, I was thinking we should tighten up our security... I thought we should patrol around the region." I lied easily as breathing.

"Hmm... You're right. I agree with you. I admire your great wisdom and your enthusiasm to help people."

"That's good to know."

"Shall I accompany you this time?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

And so I went on patrol with Aisha. We rode on our horses and did the patrol outside the city.

"We haven't had much time to talk alone like this for a while."

"You're right. The time has passed so quickly since I met you, My Lord."

"That it has. But I've been wanting to talk with you like this for a while. There are many things I wanted to ask you."

"Things you wish to ask me? Go ahead, ask anything you want."

"Putting it formally like that makes it hard for me to ask..." I shrugged my shoulders with a wry smile. This straight-laced side of her is exactly like the great generals portrayed in the annals of the Three Kingdoms.

"Hard to ask?" Aisha tilted her head confusedly.

"I just wanted to have a casual conversation with you. I want to get to know you more."

"You want to get to know me?"

"Yes. For example...Well, Aisha, why did you start using your Green Dragon Crescent Blade?"

"To protect the innocent and the weak from the violence of war."

"A fair answer. But I also wanted to know how you met Rinrin, too..." I trailed at the end of my speech.

Aisha nodded her head, understood what I meant to get to know her better.

"Rinrin and I have been together for a long time. My family and hers have maintained relations for generations, and we were brought up as sisters."

"Oh, no wonder... I bet Rinrin used to wear you out, even as a kid?" I chuckled at the image in my head about the younger and more energetic Rinrin driving Aisha to the wall.

"Yes, she did. She was just as rambunctious then as she is now." Aisha continued her assured and confident pace as we rode our horse in a normal pace.

"This violence is now all over the continent, right? Are we going to be able to stop this, I wonder?" I changed the topic of our conversation.

"We are going to stop it. Let us bring peace to this world... together."

"Together, huh? Are you confessing your undying love and wish to stay with me forever, Aisha?" I smirked slyly as I teased her.

She turned her face to me abruptly. Her speed on moving her head was too fast that it probably could make a whiplash sound. "P-Please, don't tease me when we are in the middle of works."

"Ok, ok, calm down, will you. Your face is awfully red."

"I am not!"

"Yes. You are not blushing nor you are happy being cared for by me, right?"

"My Lord! Cease the teasing or I'm going to be angry with you!"

I raised my hands in surrendering motion while clamping my thighs on my horse to keep my balance. Then, I changed the topic again, saying, "Can we do it, though? Do you believe I can do it?" It was just an empty question from my mouth. I had the confidence I could conquer the whole continent, no, the whole world with my power. But, I wanted to hear Aisha's honest opinion about me.

"With my life!" She replied without an ounce of hesitation. "My Lord, you are our hope...our light— _my light_." She whispered the last part with blushing cheeks. "Until we have achieved our ambition, Rinrin and I shall be your shield and spear."

"...Okay. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations. As best I can..." I smiled lightly.

"You have, My lord. I _had_ great expectations of you." She chuckled lightly as though she was laughing an inner joke she only knew. "You always went above my expectation. Be that as it may, I hope you can lower your passion slightly. It is good being so… enthusiast in helping the weak. However, as your vassal, I, no, we, Rinrin and I, are very concerned for your well-being if you keep pushing yourself beyond your limits."

"Alright." I nodded deeply at her request. Inwardly, I cackled because my mask of benevolence lord had become well-known and was believed by everyone in my city.

Then, we stumbled upon hundreds of Yellow Turbans members. It was a coincidence, actually. Around 300 Yellow Turbans weren't a problem for Aisha even though she was alone. When Shouketsuryu pointed out that Aisha and Chouhi had the worth equal to a thousand soldiers in the VN, the young scholar wasn't exaggerating. Although her overall physical values were equal to 25 people, her skill with her guan dao, her speed, her reflex and other elements beside her raw stats had made her a veritable Juggernaut in the battlefield. Being summed up, she alone was worthy to be acknowledged as someone equaling the force of a thousand soldiers. And, the soldiers in this era were more powerful than civilians who were a lot stronger than the modern day's civilians.

The battle that happened wasn't a fight whatsoever. It was a massacre when I joined the battle beside Aisha to do a quick sweeping on the bandits. We wrapped up the fight in less than an hour.

After we finished our patrol, the sun had titled to the west, signifying the day had progressed toward afternoon. Dusk was a few hours away. Aisha and I arrived at the castle and quickly freshened ourselves from not so tiring job. However, I had a different plan for tonight.

The image of Aisha's naked body flashed in my mind and I felt a bit impatient to make her mine. Usually, I was more patient because my [Gamer's Mind] would be triggered whenever intense emotions engulfed my mind. That time, however, I decided to move our relationship and tie the knot. I didn't have any concrete reason besides my whim. I left my room to visit Aisha.

"My Lord? Do you need something?"

"Well... There's no particular reason..." I stated calmly and looked at Aisha silently for a short time, appreciating her appearance. She was wearing a simple green gown that accentuated her thin yet shapely figure. I knew she was slimmed where it should slim and swelled where it should swell. Her hair was down light a curtain of darkness. They were long and lush, increasing her charming appeal. She was a beautiful girl.

"May I enter?"

"Of course, you may, My Lord." She invited me inside and I accepted.

"Are you going to sleep? Have you felt tired already?" I kept asking.

"No. I'm not tired at all."

"Well... Good then... Since you're not tired... So..." I took a step forward and stared at her feverishly. "...can I have your time, now? You were so cute when you visited my room a week ago, being jealous and all. I missed that you so much..."

"Wha! W-w-w-w-w-what are you saying all of a sudden!? And, who's being... Je-je-jealous!?"

I ignored her weak denial and pressed forward. "I wish I could see her again. That Aisha was so adorable."

"W-w-w-why are you suddenly... bringing up such an o-old story?"

"Well... I want to flirt with you right now." I walked toward her as I spoke.

Aisha took a step back. When I got close, she would move back. Finally, her back met the wall and she was trapped. "Oh... no...we m-mustn't..." She feebly stopped me which I ignored.

"Mmm... Aah...My Lord...no...aaaah...! No...wait..."

I easily placed Aisha in my arms and held tight, giving her a gentle kiss just like the first time our lips met. "Why not? I've wanted to do this with you for so long..." I said in the middle of a break between our kisses.

"But...Mmm, Hahh, we... shouldn't do this, mmm…" Our lips met, and she refused my tongue once but a light knock, and she gave in, inviting my tongue into her wet mouth. "Aaah...huh...I can't breathe...Stop."

"You want me to stop...?"

"We shouldn't be doing this...What if someone caught us?"

"Screw 'em! Or you don't like kissing and cuddling with me...?"

"What...?"

"If you don't like it, I'll stop right now. I definitely wouldn't want to force a girl to do that." So, true. A rape felt bad in my mouth. It was better when my partner wholeheartedly agreed and let myself love her.

"Ugh... You are so mean, My Lord..." Surprisingly, Aisha pouted at me. There was no valiant Goddess of War. She just looked like a normal girl. "If I really didn't like it, I'd have shoved you off and ran away by now...But because it's you, My Lord... I'm letting you have my lips and body..."

"I'm glad to hear that. But I'm a little upset, too..." Aisha wasn't refusing me. My confidence that she wouldn't refuse what's coming caused me to put strength into my hands.

"Ah, what are you...My Lord, we can't..."

"I want us to move on to the next level...together." I pushed her to her bed.

"You're pushing me...Ah?!" She laid on her bed with me above her.

"I want to build a firmer relationship with you, Aisha..." I moved my hands to her tits, kneading their soft texture and playing with their little protuberance.

"A firmer relationship...? But...aaaah..." She gasped in surprise when the jolt of electricity spread on her body originated from her nipples.

"Your breasts are really soft, Aisha...I want to touch them more..."

"Huff...huff..." She didn't answer me. Her breath was ragged and labored, and her face blushed very red.

"Can I? Can I touch you more, Aisha?" I asked her again.

Aisha laid on the bed, unable to escape or to seek me out, looking up at me with anxious eyes. "Will that... lead to the firmer relationship...you speak of, My Lord?" She tried to grab my fingers as they danced over her breasts, but then she hesitated, and touched my upper arms.

"I think so. I'm holding you right now because that's what I want to do..."

"Are you going to avoid the question?" She stared into my eyes reproachingly.

"I'm not trying to, but Aisha, you're the only who knows how you feel. That's why I'm asking you: can I? If it's not going to make you happy, Aisha, then there's no point in hugging you, kissing you, or even touching you." The only reason I'm keeping myself from kissing her right now was because I felt this has to be done.

"You're so mean, My Lord...You know I can't refuse you as your retainer when you put it that way." She stared at me helplessly.

"And saying something like that is what makes me upset. Why are you trying to conceal your own feelings at such an important moment?"

"Ugh..." She flinched and averted her eyes. For someone who always courageously charged forward as a vanguard into enemy's front line, she acted so shy and skittish at this point.

"This isn't like you, Aisha. If you disagree with my order, you usually face me and voice your complaints. That's the way I want you to be." I couldn't stop my voice from cracking. My dick was raging hard in my pants, and it was starting to hurt. "I want you to understand that I'm not touching you as your Lord right now." I wanted her so badly. I couldn't control myself... "I'm asking a girl named Aisha. Do I have your permission to touch you?"

"Aaaah...w-well..."

"If not, just say so. Well, I'd feel pretty down if you told me that, though."

"See? I-I can't refuse you when you say something like that."

"As my retainer?"

"...No...If you said I made you feel down, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Why is that...?"

"...Ughh, you should know why I feel that way...You're really trying to make me say this out loud, aren't you?"

"Yes. I want to hear you say it." This is very important. She pleaded with her eyes that she was too embarrassed, but I wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"I-It's because...well, uh, I-I...I, well..." She stumbled with her words nervously. "I...love you."

When Aisha gave me those incredibly great words, I felt joy spread through my body. "Me too, Aisha. I think you're so reliable, so adorable...and so lovely. I need you."

"I'm so happy..."

"May I touch you...? I want to be your special man."

"Yes...but, umm...please, this is my first time...I don't know what I'm supposed to do. ...Right now, my mind is blank. S-So...Umm... aaah... mmm...err..." Aisha caught a glance of my fingers reaching for the seam of her shirt and shook her head. "Please, help yourself. Please make me feel what it means to have a close relationship, My Lord."

Aisha moved her hands behind her neck. Then I heard a slight rustling of clothes, and then the cloth covering her chest lightly peeled away, taking my breath away as her smooth, curvaceous breasts were exposed.

"They're beautiful..."

"P-Please don't say they're beautiful...They're just wastefully large, unshapely, Ah?! Nmm!"

"Unshapely? They're beautiful. And besides..." I'd rather enjoy the sensation than tell her how I feel. I only used a tiny bit of strength, and my fingers sank into her breasts.

"Huff... ah... not too rough... uh... huff... aaaah..." Aisha's breathing grew rough as I lost myself in kneading her alluring bust. "I never expected we would be t-tied together abruptly like this..."

"Do you want to stop...?" Even if she said yes, I couldn't stop anymore. I moved my lips closer to her pink tips, which stood erect, and blew on them.

"I'm not...saying I want you to... stop. I decided to trust you, My Lord...Ah! Do as you wish, Nmm?!"

"Huff... ah... your lips... aaaah...mmmm..."

I kissed each nipple in turn, and then, to make it easier I pressed them both together from the sides.

"Hah...Nnh, Ah, aah, you're like...Hah, ahhnn, you're seeking me like a baby."

"Mm...This is the natural way..."

"Is that so...?"

"Yes." I was losing my sense of reason. I continued kneading her breasts around and strongly sucked on her nipples as I wrapped my tongue around them. "Huff... mmm...They're getting hard..." I murmured deliriously.

"No..." Aisha feebly denied which I ignored.

I licked up the entire thin layer of sweat coating her breasts.

"Is it...supposed to...shake my heart this...much? Your fingers and your tongue are...are making my heart race." Aisha's captivating reaction, the husky moans she couldn't hold back. They all made me happy. I continued to use my tongue and fingers to please her. "Huff...aaaaaaaah! Huff...mmm..."

Suddenly, she kicked my stomach with her knee.

"Ugh..."

"I'm so sorry...! I wasn't trying to refuse you..."

"Ouch... I know. I was too impatient. I guess I surprised you."

"Well... yes..."

While my chin was up, Aisha hid her hard nipples with her hands.

"Aisha..."

"Aaah... You want me to kiss you...?"

"Yes. I want you to kiss me..."

"Mmmmm..."

I gently met her lips and tasted them with my tongue. She grew engrossed in our kiss, wrapping her arms around my back.

"Huff...unh...mmm...Fwah...unh...huuuh..."

"You're getting good at this...I feel like my tongue is melting... Good girl."

"Mmm...me too...I feel like my body is on fire..."

Once again, I wrapped my hands around her exposed breasts, rolling my fingers over her hard nipples, but she didn't refuse.

"My Lord...? Huff...ah-uh-aaah...Aaaaah...! Not there...aaah...M-My Lord, no not there..."

I lifted up the edge of Aisha's skirt, tracing my left hand down to the base of her inner thighs, and ran it along her slit.

"Aaaah... huff...! AH!? Mmm..."

"Don't say no..." I kissed her again. She was surprised because I touched her all of a sudden. I then gently rubbed her crotch where her underwear was stained with love juice.

"But...That's... My Lord, where your touching right now is sensitive, too sensitive...far... more than... my breasts." She tried to reason.

"But this is where we are going to be connected."

"Ah..."

"The fact that you're so wet here, Aisha - that you're getting ready to welcome me...It... makes me so happy..." I could feel her warmth - and the softness of that ripe area - through her underwear.

"I'm going numb... aaah... I've never felt this way... I'm scared, I'm sorry, I'm scared..." She closed her eyes tightly as her body trembled. She was unlike the Goddess of War who charged at thousands of enemies fearlessly. Looking at her like that, indescribable feelings filled my chest.

"You're supposed to be relaxed. That way, we can be connected easier..." I rubbed her harder, stroking the crevasse pressing against her underwear.

"Mmm... huff... no..." Aisha exhaled and moaned sultrily.

With one hand, I enjoyed her breasts which firmly pressed back against my fingers, and with the other I enjoyed sinking my fingers into her valley. "Are you still scared...?" I asked.

"Mmm... I don't know. But I want you, My Lord, that I know..." she trailed.

"Aisha..." I called her name softly, urging her to continue her unfinished statement.

"You are the one who loves me...No, I'm not scared when I think of that..." She paused and took a deep inhale. "I'm not going to be scared anymore... Please come to me, My Lord..." She smiled at me bewitchingly and her eyes warmed invitingly.

"...Alright, I'll be gentle... I will love you as much as I can." I whispered sweetnothings to her.

"Yes... I trust... you..." She verbalized her acknowledgement.

My breath was shallow. As I tried to calm my throbbing desire, I slipped my fingers into her underwear and touched her directly.

"Ah... mmm...! Huff... huff..."

"I'm sorry... Did I hurt you?"

"No... I was just surprised because I felt your fingers directly on me... Please continue..."

"Thank you..." Thanking her because of her understanding, I spread her lips and gently rubbed the honey that flowed from her entrance.

"Huff... You're being so gentle... I can feel that..." My finger movement made a slick wet sound and she reacted at that. "This dirty noise...Th-this means my body is ready for you, doesn't it?"

"Yes. You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm incredibly happy that you're so wet..." It might make insertion smoother if I spread her pussy with my fingers and relax it a bit first, but... I want me, not my fingers, to be what takes her precious purity. It'd be pathetic if I got NTR-ed by my own finger!

"My...Lord?"

Ignoring her questioning gaze, I reached for my belt. And that spoke more clearly than words about what was about to come. Aisha gasped.

"If you're scared, you don't have to watch it... You can close your eyes." _Though, I wanted her to see herself deflowered by me_ , I continued mentally.

"Hah...Oh, no. Please let me watch." She pleaded and I pulled my pants down, and my proudly towering penis was exposed before her nervous eyes. "This is a once in a life time experience. I want to accept all the pain and joy that you are going to give me, My Lord."

With delight, huh? My precum was already spilling out of the tip of my cock as I pressed it against her pussy's trembling lips.

"Aaah...Huff...Huff...Ah, My Lord..."

"I'll be gentle..."

"Y-yes...I trust you, I trust you..."

I lifted up her hair and kissed her forehead, leaving my hand there on her head.

"Huff...aaaaah...huff."

I held the shaft of my dick and opened her pussy with the tip. This alone probably felt incredible to Aisha. Her nails were digging into my shoulders.

"...It's alright." I whispered into her ear as soothingly as I could, and I felt her nod with my hand. "Just stay relaxed..."

"Yes...huff...mmm...ah..." She sought my lips in order to relieve her pain.

"Aisha...mmm..."

"My Lord...huff...aaaaah!" I diverted her attention, and as I felt her thighs relax, I pushed inwards. "Aaaah...! Huff...ugh...it's coming in...aaaah..."

"I'm going in deeper...R-relax..."

"Yes, I know...I want to relax, ngh...but my body is...not letting me..." Aisha got teary eyed for the slow penetration. I couldn't help but feel moved. The goddess of war who wouldn't show a change in her expression when got hurt in fight showed feeble and helpless expression before me.

"You don't have to apologize. Easy...tell me when you're ready, Aisha..."

"Ugh...mmh...ah...huff...huff...huff...I...I'm ok... I'm ok now..."

I pushed forward. Once my tip caught against her, I took a breath and met her feverish gaze.

"I want to feel you more...I want to feel more of you inside of me..." Aisha placed her hands on my cheeks as she spoke. "I love you...My, Lord..."

"I love you too..."

"I'm surrounded by your love and attention right now...more than ever before..."

"Me too. My body, my heart, and the part of me inside your pussy are all surrounded by the warmth of your love, Aisha..."

"My Lord..."

"Aisha..."

We stared at each other, and then our lips met together.

"Mmm...huff...hrff...mmm...mmm..."

I tried not to be rough with Aisha's kiss, and gently entwined my tongue with hers.

"Huff...mmm...huff...mmm..."

As our tongues entwined, Aisha's body started to relax, and with a faint push, I pressed against her final wall.

"Mmmpphhh...Aaaah...huff...My Lord...My Lord..."

My body shook as I felt a snap from my penis breaking through her proof of chastity - her final resistance - as it continued deeper.

"Uuuuugh...!" Aisha let loose a painful groan. "Huff...huh...huh...You're inside of me now...Are we connected?"

"Yes...It's because you took the pain. We're connected now." I kept my face from becoming smug since it wasn't the time. But, it was arduous task. Somehow, I could maintain my loving face as I looked at her.

"No...It's because you were being gentle, My Lord..."

"Aisha..."

"Thank you, My Lord...I can feel you inside of me...Huff...We became one..."Aisha faintly stirred her body trying to feel me inside of her, but her body jerked in response.

"You don't need to force yourself the first time we're connected...Let's just savor the joy of being like this."

"Yes...Hey, My Lord?" She kissed my cheek. She looked mischievous. Aisha was looking up at me with a new, adorable smile. "How do I look to you, My Lord? Now that I've become a woman in your arms?" She asked, as her smile lingered on her lips.

That Aisha was unbelievably beautiful and very radiant

"...You're beautiful, very much so...I can't believe you're looking at me with such a tender expression. You're so dazzling, I'm afraid to look at you."

"Fhu-hu-huhuhu, you're the only person who knows my womanly side..."

"Yes...I will keep this as our secret..."

"Hufufufu, I'm relieved to hear that..." She was so adorable as she laughed that I couldn't resist kissing her lips. "Aaah...mmmhhhhh...huff...My Lord...mmmm..."

Her hot breath, leaking from her lips, gently tickled my cheeks, already warm from my excitement.

"Aisha...I can't hold it anymore...I'm going to move."

"Yes...Please love me...as much as you want..."

I responded to her teary-eyed plea by paying careful attention as I began to slowly move my hips. My dick, covered in blood from her deflowering, sank deeply into her red, swollen slit.

"Aaah...My Lord...ah... ouch...aaaaah...uuuuuh..." Aisha's voice was tinged with pain. However, I couldn't stop moving my hips. As proof of her virginity, she was really tight, and the strong pressure even sent pain running up my shaft. Yet I greedily sought out her warmth, thrusting my hips without thinking anything.

I heard the wet, muddled sounds of her love juice flowing out as I thrust my hips. That white fluid, mixed with the blood of her deflowering, formed into light pink drops that clung to my cock.

"Mmm, mmm, ngh, hahh...There's nothing more happy...Mmm, than knowing that, even if for only a moment...Hahh, mmm...a girl like me, is controlling your heart, Ngh...My Lord...Ah..." She said. A sharp pain ran down my shoulders as Aisha dug her nails into me to bear the pain of her deflowering. I hugged her body, feeling love for her through that pain. "I'm happy too... The girl I love has become a woman in my arms... Nothing could make me happier as a man..."

"Oh, My Lord... Mmm... Ahhhh! Huff... Mmm... You're getting bigger... Uah, ah...Hah, hann, Ah, my body...getting...hotter, Nahh, My Lord! Mmm, if you get...any bigger..."

"I'm sorry... I can't control it... you're too cute..." I replied in the between of my ragged breaths.

"Ah...You're getting bigger because of me...?"

"Yes. It's because of you..."

"I'm so happy to hear that... I'm happy as a woman..." Aisha presented a teary-eyed smile."The person I love is feeling me... I had no idea I could feel such happiness." Just as she gave me that charming smile, her pussy wriggled around me.

"Ugh..." I somehow managed to keep from coming and moved my hips even faster.

"Hyaaah...aaaah...My Lord, mmm, you're going wild inside of my abdomen..." She bit her finger, blushing more than ever before. I started grinding my hips deep inside of her, trying to make her more aroused.

"Aaaah...Ugh...! Huff...mmm...huff...mmmmmmmmmmm!" I couldn't help but feel her moans became more refined. They sounded seductive and alluring unlike her earlier moans that was filled with pain.

"Your voice is getting sweeter...Are you starting to feel good?" I couldn't help but tease her.

"Nnah, I-I don't know. I-I...don't like it...when you're so mean...My Lord...Mmm!"

"You don't like me?"

"Uuuuh...I didn't mean it...I love you..."

"Good. I like your honesty...I love you, too, Aisha..."

"You're so silly..."

"Aisha...I'm coming now...Okay?"

"You are...a-already, umm... coming...?" As Aisha muttered in bemusement, I couldn't help but feel pathetic. She hadn't come yet I almost came.

Holding back my shame, I told her, "Yes... I'm coming inside of you... Don't worry. It's one of many yet..." My face became stern, and I neared my limit.

"Yes... I'm waiting for it. My Lord, give me your seed..." Aisha nodded at me with a graceful expression, and gently wrapped her hands around my back. "I love you, My Lord... Please pour everything you have... inside of me..."

"Yes. Aisha, I'm going to stain you with my color..."

"Yes...Please make me your color..." Her soft whisper in my ear was my signal. My body shook with the realization that she yearned for me, and I began to meet my end.

"We are connected so deeply..."

"Yes... We're connected. Hah?! Ah, hahh... You're inside of me..."

"I'm so happy... I'm bathing in your love..."

"You're...so happy? Hufufufufu...Ah, it's true... I can feel you twitching inside of me..."

"That's because I'm almost at my peak..."

"Huff... mmm... huff... aaaaaah..." I continued to grind inside of Aisha's pussy as we swapped spit and entwined our tongues. I tried so hard to make her close too, so we could come at once. "Huff...! Huff... aaaah... huff... Aaaah... My Lord... please cum... My Lord..." She beckoned me with her delirious plea.

"Yes... I'm coming... I'm coming hard, deep inside..." I strongly pushed forward with my hips and stabbed her womb with the head of my enlarged dick.

"Uuugh...! Aaaaah...ugh!" She couldn't form any words as she cried out, and her thin body shook. Both of her legs shot out taut, and as I continued to grind her willing pussy. "Huff... huff... My Lord... My body is shaking..." She looked at me with misty eyes and let out an impassioned cry. "I, No, Mmm, Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, something's coming...mmm, it's coming...it's coming!"

At this point, I felt my balls clenched and I was at my limit. "Aisha... Aisha...!"

"Aaah, aaah, aaaaaaah... My Lord... aaaaaaah!" As she screamed in desperate longing for me, her pussy clamped down around my penis like a vice. It felt like a lightning bolt of pleasure shot through my body, and all of my pent up desire burst out into Aisha's pussy. "Huff...! Aaaaaaah... uuuugh... aaah..."

I felt the hot liquid running through my dick, and I pressed it against her womb and poured all of my semen inside.

"Huff... My Lord... I feel you... aaaah!"

"Ngh...I'm still coming..." I informed her, half dumbfounded, half-amazed because how much I was releasing. It surpassed my comprehension. I never came so much like that before!

"No... No more...Don't pour so much in me..."

"Sorry...I can't stop it...Ngh..." The drops of semen gushing out of my shaking penis showed no signs of stopping. There was too much for her pussy, and it traveled down my penis, dripping down out of her slit.

"No...It's coming out...My Lord's, mmm...is flowing out..." She looked forward blankly as she savored her afterglows. After some time, she jolted awake and stared at me in the eyes. "Ahhh...Now I'm finally, Mmm...stained with your color, My Lord."

"Ugh... yes... You are. You're mine now, Aisha..."

"Yes... I belong to you... I know now for sure..." Aisha tenderly caressed her abdomen where I poured my seed into her. "My Lord... I will love you... forever..." She smiled and kissed my lips.

"Well, since you love me forever, how about round two?"

Her eyes became wide like saucer. "W-wait! Hold on, my Lord! I just came!"

I ignored her and continued our love-making until the rooster crowed at dawn.

—

"Ne, Aisha, why are you walking funnily?"

At breakfast, Chouhi asked that question out of the blue. This dawn, we woke up earlier and I had the sex with Aisha again. She was walking around the castle in a funny way after I deflowered her last night.

"Hurgh!" Aisha made an incoherent sound as though she was being choked. "Nothing... Rinrin, it was just your imagination."

"But, buuut, I'm not the only one who feels that way, you see. Even the servants in castle also looked at you funnily! What happened? Are you OK?" Chouhi who was still innocent looked at Aisha in a clueless manner, unknowingly putting Aisha in the very bad spot. Meanwhile, I watched in amusement, though not for a very long time.

Aisha's honey-colored eyes filled with helplessness, resentment, and panic turned to me, pleading for help. Feeling pity for her, I helped her. "Don't worry, Rinrin. Aisha is fine. Just a problem of a growing up woman. You'll know when you grow up later."

"But, Rinrin is also a grown-up!"

"But, you're not as grown up as Aisha, are you not?"

"If Big Bro said so, Rinrin will believe in it." Rinrin titled her head cutely. Her face was a picture of innocence. I pat her head as the prize for her thoughtfulness.

"Anyway, you're going to patrol on the ramparts today, right?" I changed the topic of our talk. Rinrin didn't seem to care and responded with energetic nods, and Aisha's face showed her relief at the change of the topic.

"That's right! Rinrin is going to patrol around the city to keep the city safe!"

The conversation changed into everyone's job. Today, Aisha also had patrol as her job. However, I didn't think she was in condition for riding a horse after being turned into a woman.

After Rinrin left, I called Aisha and we left the dining room together. "You must rest today," I said suddenly.

"My Lord? I cannot rest when there are still many tasks to do and more... I have my responsibility as my army's General." Aisha strongly went against my words. I looked at her calmly. My silent treatment pressured her and she caved in. "But, what about my patrol?"

"I'll do it. In the meantime, you can take the city government's task in my place."

Aisha pondered deeply for a while before she nodded. "I shall accept your decree. I'm indebted to you for your thoughtfulness, My Lord." She bowed respectfully at me.

I quickly helped her to straighten her posture and said, "No need for formality when we are alone and don't be reserved with me, Aisha. Remember, you're mine and it was my pleasure to help you out. So, don't thank me for something trivial again. Besides, it was my fault you're in this state."

"Indeed you do, my Lord. If you didn't do it roughly, I might be in the condition to do my job properly." Aisha mercilessly blamed me and I smiled wryly at that. "But, it doesn't mean I'm going against what we have done. Being your woman filled me with an indescribable feeling. Contentment, perhaps? This is a new feeling I wish to explore more. However, I hope you'll be a bit more mindful of my state. I don't want to be always in a disposed state because you're doing it too rough." She looked at me reproachfully.

"You know that my endurance surpassed yours by far, right?"

Aisha averted her eyes at my words. She couldn't argue back.

"I don't think you're cruel enough to torture me with something like letting me be frustrated sexually, right?"

She became fidgety.

"I think I can spare you the trouble if you let me have more lovers besides you." At the end of my statement, Aisha became rigid and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, you have a very scary look here, Aisha." I pointed out and she calmed herself before huffing to the side in annoyance. She sulked after that.

"Alright, don't worry. Even though I'm going to have more than one lovers, it doesn't mean I'll forget you, Aisha. You're mine. I won't neglect my woman, so cease your jealousy and fear, my dear Aisha."

I inched closer before I cupped her chin and raised her face. I looked into her eyes. She looked conflicted at my words. I pushed my face forward and claimed her soft lips. She didn't respond to my kiss at first. But, she quickly returned my kiss with more vigor. When I knocked her lips with my tongue, her lips parted and I slid my tongue inside her mouth. For a moment, our tongues fight for dominance in her mouth. She had become a good kisser and I felt proud I was the one who taught her that. Finally, we parted with a string of saliva connecting us and I saw her dazed expression.

"Look, you know I'm a man of my words, right? Just remember when you feel lonely, knock my door anytime and I will spare my time for you, love. Always." After spouting that corny statement, I patted her smooth cheek lovingly. Then, I took a few steps back, distancing myself from her. "Alright, I'll take your task. Just rest in the castle and if you feel restless, you can do my job in my place. See you later, love."

Aisha jolted awake by my farewell and she bashfully waved her hand like a fawning girl. She said nothing but her gaze conveyed her silent sendoff for me. I turned my body around and went out to patrol.

* * *

9 days after I conquered the Goddess of War, a request for aid from Kousonsan arrived. We immediately went out with the army at our back. Since I did the better job than Hondou Kazuto and had the cheat power, many immigrants moved to my city to live under my protection. More people living in my city meant I got more manpower to be conscripted into my army. I could say I had more soldiers, three times, than the Protagonist of War Princess at the beginning of his story. They were also armed with better armor and arms. Each soldier was given a steel pike, a sword, a bowgun with a quiver, and a full body Roman's shield. I had trained my army and taught them the most famous formation used by Roman's soldiers, the phalanx and the turtle formations. The knowledge about this formation came from movies I'd watched.

Aisha had been astonished by the formation I taught my army. She never saw something like that. Besides, my Phalanx, I also trained my shoulder in Double Echelon formation. I vaguely recalled that I used that formation for the majority of my game. So far, they made me proud. But, I digressed.

I had created a covert spy system across the land. They were equipped with my enchanted tools that mainly used for long-distance communication, presence altering so they couldn't be recognized as a spy, and the teleportation crystal that would send them straight to this city when it was crushed.

A week before the request for aid arrived, my spy in Kousonsan's territory had sent me the news about her departure for Yellow Turbans subjugation. So far, it went as I predicted. Well, I just followed the game's storyline. But, I knew this knowledge would be useless sooner or later as many choices I would take later for the success of my ambitions.

At this point, Aisha, Rinrin, and I were resting in the middle of our journey to aid Kousonsan and her army. I would stop at the villages or small cities on our way. I did it because I recalled this was when I would meet my cute little Strategic Commander, Shouketsuryuu Koumei.

When we were close enough to our destination, we finally got closer to a village. I had sent another scout like what I'd done in the past several villages and cities my army and I passed by.

At this point, I watched the wasteland spread out before my eyes. I was walking slightly separated from my main army. We had been walking from Zhuo District to our destination with only a short rest. "The abruptness of this backup request caught us off guard. I guess our soldiers are feeling fatigued from these ongoing deployments," I suddenly muttered, starting a conversation after becoming bored from the stagnate mood. But, it was loud enough for one of my companions, my beautiful retainer and secret lover, Aisha, to catch.

"You're right," Aisha who was following closely after I responded. I turned my head until her beautifully noble face entered my vision. Her dark brown eyes were gazing into my eyes. "There may be nothing we can do about it, but as their fatigue builds, they'll be unable to fight at full strength..." She sighed in resignation and gave me a comforting gaze. I appreciated her concern and nodded slightly.

"We have to think of something..." Rinrin who was walking at my left chimed in. She was folding her hand behind her head as she skipped on her nimble feet.

"If only I can mass teleport our army..." I sighed with a slight hint of frustration.

"I think your miracle is "broken" all rules about warfare already, My Lord. Besides, we cannot coddle our forces or they'll become too dependent on you and become lazy." Aisha stated.

I turned my gaze to the energetic redheaded girl and asked, "What should we do, Rinrin?"

"Rinrin isn't thinking of anything! It's all up to you, Big Bro! You're the Messenger from Heaven, not Rinrin." Rinrin said with her innocent smile on her face.

"You dare push everything on me just because I'm the Messenger from Heaven, huh..." I feigned anger that Rinrin was well aware of it. Her mature response was playfully sticking out her tongue at me and made a childish sound, "Bleh~"

I turned my head to left and right in turn, shaking it in a mix of fondness and a mild exasperation. A few months ago, Aisha would reprimand Rinrin when she caught her acting improper before me. However, she had loosened a lot after she embraced her feminine part more and more in those months. Our random sex also helped her too. I guess the joke about a stuck up and overly serious person needed to get laid to loosen up was actually accurate.

As we continued to banter lightheartedly, a messenger arrived from the unit we sent ahead. He knelt before me in genuine respect and reverence.

 **Renli (Ken) - Lv5**

After catching the glimpse of his common name, true name, and level with Observe, I thanked him for using his common name, "Good work, Soldier Renli. What's the situation?"

In the past few months, the people under my rules as well as my two loyal vassals had become used how I knew people name, even true name, without introduction. It was another long list of 'miracles' I have shown to them as the Messenger from Heaven.

The Messenger bowed deeper sincerely, touched because I knew his name even though he was a lowly nobody. "Sir! We have discovered a detached force of Yellow Turbans two li ahead of our unit! The detached force is thought to be planning an attack on the farmers who immigrated from other prefectures!"

Aisha and Rinrin reacted strongly to that. Even though they had butchered countless Yellow Turbans in those months, they still showed strong dislike to those pillagers and rapists. Well, the both of them hated evil people that made the world chaotic and dangerous. Yellow Turban was one of them.

My reaction was more subdued. Unlike Aisha and Rinrin who hunted these bandits in the name of justice, I valued these rabbles by the metaphorical currency only I understand of.

"Thank you. Aisha."

"Yes, sir! All units, double time! We must catch up with the other squad and protect the farmers!"

"All units, follow me!"

Aisha and Rinrin quickly rallied their army.

""""""Yeah!""""""

After the Generals' command, our unit quickened its march to catch up to our other squad. Shortly thereafter, we encountered farmers carrying their household belongings.

"Chouhi squad, join the other unit and form a front. My squad and I will lead the farmers and retreat for the time being!" Aisha quickly spread her order.

"I appreciate it if you can come back as soon as possible, since we don't know how many enemy soldiers there are."

"Of course. My Lord, please hang in there with Rinrin until I come back."

"Got it. Rinrin, I'm counting on you." I turned my attention to the small redhead with a heavy-looking spear strapped on her back.

"Sure! I'll protect you, Big Bro. Not like you need it, though. Good luck to you, Aisha!" Rinrin waved her right hand and grinned widely to Aisha.

"Leave it to me. ...Kan'u squad, move out!" Kan'u and her unit left to lead the farmers away to a safe place.

At this point, Rinrin focused her attention on me and asked, "What should we do, Big Bro?"

I could see the Yellow Turbans bearing their arms and charging towards us in the distance. In my eyes, they were a group of games that offered themselves to me to get their juicy exp. "Let's see... They're charging us at full speed, so once they enter the range of our archers, why don't we give them a hail of arrows before we hunted the scattered bandits?"

"Good point. After that, maybe it's best ifn charges in... Huh?" Rinrin tilted her head and squinted. I mirrored her reaction.

"Change plan. There are some people who got left behind." I urgently said. I felt something was odd since there was a difference in what I was seeing and the event in the game.

"You're right, Big Bro. It seems like a girl is fighting the Yellow Turbans alone while protecting a little girl and an old lady." There was a sense of urgency in her voice. "Nyah! This isn't good. Big Bro, we have to move in! We must rescue the—NYAH! Big Bro! How dare you leave Rinrin behind! Move out! Everyone follow Rinrin and run after stupid Big Bro!"

""""""Yeah!""""""

* * *

The dark writhing mass of Yellow Turbans shrouded the earth. One girl stared at that mass and pressed her luscious lips into a grim thin line. "I shan't let you lowlifes proceed any further!"

Across from her marched an army of thousands of bandits which covered the entire field. Thousands of them against one girl with a sword. However, there was not a speck of fear in that girl's heart. All that lies in her heart is the grim determination to protect her sworn sister and the old lady behind her. To her, the sound of the Yellow Turbans' charge was a reminder of the nightmare that plagued her for so long.

The image of weird white clothed people that turned her world upside down. They arrived from nowhere and wanted her to raise an army for leaving her mark on history. But, her family was a pacifist. They weren't the type to incite the wars and chaos. But, those mysterious white clothed people wouldn't accept "No" as an answer. To cut the story short, a tragedy happened and she, the last member of her family, was on the run. On her aimless journey, she met an awkward yet brilliant girl who later became her sworn sister. And now, these bandits wanted to take her loved one from her.

"No more... I won't let my loved ones die. Not anymore..." She set herself into a fighting stance that her late father had drilled into her mind and body. Her sword sliced the air.

The pleasant sound of it dancing through the air was a solemn display of her existence. As it slides through the air, it catches the sharp light of the sun and glitters as if it wore a cloak of light.

When the Yellow Turbans' vanguard caught sight of that glimmer, their pace slowed down a little.

"Flinching before just one opponent? Bandits are nothing but bandits. Unless they join together, they're nothing but trash." She sneered and pointed the tip of her sword at the rampaging herd. Did they notice her contemptuous sneer?

The Yellow Turbans picked up speed after being called trash and continued to charge, preparing to ruthlessly trample her underfoot. A cloud of dust rises in their wake and blots out the blue sky. The girl hid none of her discontents and furrowed her beautiful brows.

She readied her sword at her side and slowly tensed her muscle. The air around the girl suddenly changed. The warm and comfortable breeze was now hot enough to burn the skin.

"Whew..." A long breath escaped her luscious lips. When all the air is out of her lungs... "I swore with my life and my sword that none of you will lay your filthy hands on those under my protection. Let all the people know that my sword is the shield for my loved one!"

After the determined declaration, the girl readied her single sword against the wave of oncoming bandits and kicked off the ground.

Her hooded coat fluttered as she glided over the bumpy field like the wind. The difference in their forces was obvious. As the distance between them shortened to nothing, a vulgar war cry erupted around her.

"Haahhh!" Her sharp sword swung through the air, mowing down the Yellow Turbans surrounding her.

It was like a dance of death... Her sword arced through the air, glittering as it stole the lives of those rebels. Despite her clear and bell-like quality voice, she crushed the rebels' souls with the harshness of a god of death.

"There is only one of her, and she's a girl! What the heck are you doing? Surround her and kill her!" By the time their leader shouted in irritation, dozens of his companions had already left this world.

"Please do. Otherwise, thou shalt lose your lives for nothing. However! Do not think it will be that easy!" Her cold ruthless cry chilled the heart of many. Her voice could even entrance an angel of death, easily causing those threatening to surround her to back away.

Sometimes she stabbed them. Other times, she mowed them down with a wide slash. With a flash of light, the bandits' heads flew away like they were caught in a windstorm. Every time a flash of light arced through the air, a multitude of rebels trying to surround the girl became dozens of corpses piled around her. As the bodies continued to pile up into motionless heaps at her feet, so too did their resentment and obsession. The fence of rebel corpses around the girl began to interfere with her deadly dance.

"Goddamn!" She clicked her tongue as she began to feel the strain of trying to swing her sword in that narrowing foothold.

"Good! Keep it up! Continue until she can't move anymore!" Their leader issued his command, ignoring the value of their lives, and the rebels, mad with their seething blood, carried it out without hesitation.

Flash. Another flash Her merciless sword drank their blood and turned the mad, raging rebels into a fence of corpses.

"Hahh!" Her voice was starting to sound annoyed. But she couldn't help it. The abominable wall of rebel corpses had piled up to her waist. She was literally knee-deep in corpses. Will she soon lose the ability to move and come under attack from those rebels? She became impatient and irritated. A premonition of death rises to her chagrin...

"But I shall not go down yet!" She tried to shake off the thought running through her head, and shouted to steady her wavering attitude. Then her sword danced through the air with another glitter of death. However, as expected...The flash starts to lose its sharpness, and shadows are now discernible on the tip of the sword. The girl was well aware of that. However, she continued to fight to protect her sworn sister and the old woman behind her. However, the end was already near... The blood-thirsty animals are about to descend on the lone girl, when...

"Well said. Young miss, your determination has touched my heart!"

The girl stiffened when she heard that voice from... Above?

A moment later, a young man dropped from the sky and stood before her, his back facing him. He wore a weird attire but they looked expensive and high quality. His attire consisted of a hooded shirt that glowed with light, a pair of dark blue pants that also glowed with light, and a pair of detailed shoes with tied up laces. His hands were snuggling inside the pockets of his pants.

His hood was off even though there was no wind. She saw golden hair unlike any other. It was as though the gold dust was sprinkled on each strand. It was more beautiful than En's or Gi's shade of hair.

His sudden appearance lulled the battlefield into an incomprehensible silence. His presence alone stopped the advance of the rabid beats in the human skin.

Then, he turned his head slightly until she could see the half of his face...

 _So... Handsome..._

Even though it was only half of his face, she felt her heart stirred and she feel helplessly into his innate charm.

 _What is this person?_ The girl wondered in confusion as her heart beat faster, not because of adrenaline running high. It was because of the indescribable charm and charisma that half of the face in her vision. _He has beautiful blue eyes like the clear and vast sky..._

 _Thump..._

 _Who is he? Why he came from the sky? Is he a God who descends to help me?_ That ridiculous thought flashed in her mind _._ Laughable, she didn't believe in that corny thing anymore. In the past, she had read about the hero saving damsel from stories. However, it was nothing but a fantasy. Her bitter experience since the tragedy that befell her family had shattered her innocent and destroyed her faith in heaven.

 _Thump..._

 _Is he the rumored Messenger from Heaven?_

As if contradicting herself, she was following her sworn sister to Zhuo District in Youzhou Province to meet the rumored Messenger from Heaven. Her sworn sister planned to offer her service to the Messenger from Heaven and when she had decided on something, it was impossible to change her mind. For a meek and socially awkward girl, her sworn sister was very stubborn sometimes.

On the other hand, she hadn't decided what she'll do next yet. She was skeptical about the prophecy and the rumor about the Messenger from Heaven because those shady things were also something those weird white clothed people would spread. After her painful past, she harbored a deep hatred for those white clothed people and tried to keep away for anything smelled mysticism.

"Allow me to take the rest, young miss. I'm sure you are tired from dealing with these pests."

His voice sounded slick and stirring something in her chest, thawing the cold ice that covered her heart.

 _Thump..._

 _Ah... What happened to me?_ The girl asked herself. _Is this gratitude, admiration, respect, or...love? I'm not falling in love with him just like that, am I? Love at the first sight doesn't exist!_ But, the constricting feeling in her heart said the otherwise.

The golden-haired man faced forward. Then, she heard his slick charismatic voice again.

"Alright, you bunches of mongrels! No! Shameless beasts like you lot who gang up thousands against a single girl are worse than mongrels! Calling you lot mongrels is the insult to the real mongrel in this world! You lot who could only pillage, rape, kill, and do other heinous crimes should drop dead and go to hell!"

His sharp and biting words angered the Yellow Turbans and they descended to him in fury because of being insulted as lower than dogs. The girl wanted to help him but her body froze when she saw two light spears appeared in his hands. Then, another one appeared above his head, floating in the air. Then another one, and another one, and another one. She had lost count on how many the spears appeared from the empty air. She could only saw the countless light spears still growing in number threatening the mad beasts who stopped their charge at the man, no, god.

As the spectacle happening in front of countless eyes, it was hard to believe he was a human.

Then, the rain of light mowed down the rampaging beasts like sickle cutting the weeds with contemptuous ease. The desperate shouts and fearful wails of the Yellow Turbans

Her chest tightened even more. It wasn't fear. She realized the indescribable feeling inner chest was beyond a mere admiration. It was love and she was sure of it.

Amidst the one-sided slaughter in her view, the girl murmured in a daze.

"Ah... The heaven hasn't forsaken me..."

* * *

… **killing Yellow Turbans member, you got 10exp.**

 **For killing Yellow Turbans member, you got 10exp.**

 **For killing Yellow Turbans member, you got 10exp.**

 **For killing Yellow Turbans member, you got 10exp.**

 **For killing Yellow Turbans member, you got...**

 _Ah! There was no sweeter thing than the prompt notification sound!_ With an indulging smile, I waited until the prompt finished popping out. It needed some time since the number of Yellow Turbans I killed was in four digits. I really wanted to cackle loudly. But, I held myself. The Messenger from Heaven shouldn't present himself like a cheap villain from a third rated movie, right?

To keep the Rain of White Stakes, I used my **Mana Absorption** skill, recycling the stakes that had impaled the Yellow Turbans to death. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold; the stakes broke down into motes of white light and entered my body before my mana expelled from my body and became stakes again.

When the last Yellow Turbans member died, I stopped my action and turned my body around. The Auto-Loot System had looted the shabby weapons and equipment of the bandits without missing anything behind. Although they were shabby equipment, I'd recycle them into better equipment later.

I turned my body around and watched the hooded girl who'd valiantly fought the Yellow Turbans to let Shoukatsuryuu and the old lady retreat. She was good, though she wasn't at the level of Aisha or Rinrin. At least, she was above the foot soldiers level.

I intentionally took off my hood and my mask to affect everyone with my **Charisma**. Now, I wanted to see if my 100x **Charisma** of a normal person affected this girl. But, first, I needed to make her take off her hood. _Now, let me find out who's this mysterious girl..._ _ **Observe**_ _can't give me her name without looking at her face. It was annoying, but it couldn't be helped._

I glided on the ground as I got closer to the mysterious girl. My sharp eyesight saw Rinrin and our army had made it to Shoukatsuryuu and the old lady in time and they'd approach me soon. Looking at the "大" banner always tickled something in my chest.

Finally, I stopped before the girl. She quickly bowed down in reverence and took off her hood, showing her pink hair, blue eyes, and beautiful melancholic face.

I froze when my Observe activated and gave me the girl's information.

 **Name: Ryuubi Gentoku/Touka – Age: 20 – Gender: Female  
Level: 6  
Title: The Last Ryuu; Emperor Jian's Sword Possessor; Kind Avenger**

 **HP: 240  
MP: 0**

 **STR: 4  
END: 4  
AGI: 4  
MND: 4  
MAG: 0  
CHR: 8  
LUK: 2**

 **A girl who was born in Ryuu family who is also the last member of said Family after the Tragedy years ago, she ventured the land to help the oppressed and track the people who brought the Tragedy in her life, leaving her two childhood friends and younger sisters in all but blood. She found another sworn little sister when she journeyed to Youzhou Province.**

 **Impression: admiring; gratitude; hope; adoring**

"My Lord, please accept me as your vassal! My family name is Ryuu. My given name is Bi. My common name is Gentoku. Please call me with my true name Touka!"

I stared blankly at the girl that shouldn't exist in the War Princess world. _Wait! Is this actually True War Princess world? But, when in the hell she's here? She should've become Shoku Leader if this world is the True War Princess world! Argh! I can't think! I don't know anymore! This world might be a whole alternate universe! Wait! I can see her memories..._ Before I could use my Legilimency—er, sorry, wrong franchise. What I meant is my— **Mental Interference** skill, a voice took our attention.

"B-b-big Si-Sis T-touka? I-Is that really you?"

It was Rinrin's voice and sounded shaky. We turned to her in surprise. She got closer with Shoukatsuryuu, the old lady, and our armies. However, her purple eyes were looking at the visage of Shoku Leader (supposedly) in hope and disbelief, her eyes teary.

"R-rinrin? W-why are you here?" Touka's breath hitched when she saw Rinrin.

I raised my brows in bemusement. I had heard about the Ryuu Family tragedy. They lived in the same region with Kan and Chou families of which my two retainers were born in. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei were sworn brothers. In this world, I guessed the three of them were childhood friends and sisters in all but blood with Touka as the eldest of the sisters.

Rinrin immediately dropped her heavy spear and lunged at Touka with arms wide open for a hug. Touka unconsciously hugged her back. The reunion between the two sisters was heartwarming. Even a bastard like myself couldn't help but be moved by it.

Soon, Aisha and her men arrived. When she saw Touka hugging the bawling Rinrin, her face blanked. Then, she slapped her face leaving a red handprint. When she realized it wasn't a dream, she dropped her Green Dragon Crescent Blade. It was the first time I saw Aisha threw away her partner like a mere junk. Then, she lunged at the hugging girls while crying out, "Big Sister!" It was beautiful...

Although the reunion between the three sisters was beautiful, I felt pity for a certain little girl who went "Hwahwahwa..." in confusion. Poor Shuri. This point was supposedly her turn to make a debut. The light was stolen from her and focused on the pink haired swordswoman instead.

* * *

 _ ****: (**_ _ **大使神**_ _ **(Dash Shen - Lit: Ambassador of God)**_

* * *

 **AN: Were you surprised for Touka's appearance? I had planned it when I made this story. At first, I wanted to show her later, but I changed my mind. Anyway, if you disliked how Touka fell in love with our MC at the first sight, then I informed you this occurrence will happen a lot. With 100x Charisma of a normal person and the common sense of ancient civilization, I thought it was realistic enough. So, don't complain about heroines being easily conquered later. When I told you the MC is OP, I meant it!**


	3. Koihime Musō - 03

_**The third chapter is here! Enjoy... That's what I want to say. But, before that, let me thank you and show my gratitude for your review...**_

 _ ***Bow* *Prostrate* *Kowtow***_

 _ **...now, let's enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Putting aside the tearful reunion of the three childhood friends and sworn sisters, I turned to the Old Woman and the platinum-blond haired little girl. Our eyes met and I caught her pupils shrunk into pinpricks and shook. I wasn't worried about her reaction because of the pink hue on her pale cheeks. Yes, she was affected by my overpowered [Charisma] alright! Just like Touka…

"Are you three okay?" I spoke to the old woman, the young adult woman, and the girl. I used my _Observe_ on the girl while dismissing the Old Woman who wasn't important.

 **Name: Shoketsuryou Koumei/Shuri - Age: 11 – Gender: Female  
Level: 6  
Title: Scholar; Crouching Dragon; Hidden Dragon; Disciple of Sage**

 **HP: 66  
MP: 0**

 **STR: 0.9  
END: 1.1  
AGI: 0.9  
MND: 10  
MAG: 0  
CHR: 3  
LUK: 8**

 **Born in Yangdu County, Langya Commandery, she is a young orphan who's literate and has a sharp mind. Goes to Zhuo District, Zhuo Commandery after she heard the rumor about the Messenger from Heaven that will stop the civil unrest. She met her sworn older sister, Ryuubi Gentoku, on the way to Zhuo.**

 **Impression: curious; grateful; admiring; adoring**

"Yes, I'm okay. Did you come to rescue us?" The Old Woman asked and stared at me in wonderment.

"Yes, we did." I smiled calmly at the Old Woman. "Do you know of the Zhuo District nearby? We came from there."

The Old Woman nodded in understanding. "I see. Thank you for coming." She bowed deeply in gratitude.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad we got here in time. The people who were ahead of you are being taken to a safe place by my people. Why don't you go join them?" I smiled lightly and urged the Old Woman to join the other safe immigrants. She nodded and turned to the girl.

"Alright. ...Come, dear, let's go."

"Hawa..." The girl reacted strongly. She seemed shocked by the Old Woman's call.

"Dear?" The Old Woman inquired in confusion.

"Hawa?!" The girl turned to the old woman and her face turned morphed into a realization. "Oh, umm...Please go on ahead of me, ma'am. I, umm..." She trailed while taking a peek in my direction. She wasn't discreet at all.

I smiled at her softly, and the girl's blush darkened. Did my Charisma is too much? Ignoring the fleeting thought, I asked, "Hmm? Do you want something from me?"

"Ah!" Snapped from her trance, she nodded strongly. Somehow, she regained her cognitive ability. "Y-yes! Umm...Are you the Great Administrator of Zhuo?!"

"Yeah, I guess I am..." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled wryly.

"I knew it! So you are the Messenger from Heaven, right?"

"Yes, they do call me that. ...But what about it?"

"Hawawa! Ah, umm! My family name is Shokatsu! My first name is Ryou! My common name is Koumei! My true name is Shuri!" The girl abruptly introduced herself and bowed deeply. "Umm, uhh! I-I'll do my besht!" Shokatsuryou leaned forward. She seemed to have trouble articulating.

"Excuse me? What did you mean by that?" I feigned my ignorance.

"Hauu, I messed up. I said, I-I'll do my besht, so, umm...P-pwease let me shoin your shide! Auu, I messed up again..."

"That you did." I held back the urge to chuckle at her. God, she was really adorable. "...Why don't you calm down first? Take a few deep breaths!"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Ahh, huuh, ahh, huuh, ahh, huuh, ahh, huuh, ahh, huuh..." Somehow, she breathed deeply and that sent a tempting scene when she was blushing like that…wait! Calm down! She was still very young! Wait for several years until she entered my strike zone before I planned for something lewd with her!

"No, no...those aren't deep breaths." I corrected her quickly before it escalated and my mind went into the forbidden region.

"Hauuah!?"

 _Hauuah? What kind of surprise is that?_ I couldn't help but retort mentally. "Breathe in... and out... in... and out... Okay, do it with me." I told her and guided her to do a proper deep breath.

"Ahh...huuh...ahh...huuh..."

"Good, good. Do you feel calmer now?"

"Ah, yes..." She nodded her head quickly. I was worried her head would leave her shoulders. She had a very delicate-looking neck. It was only normal I feared for her neck because of her tension.

"Okay, then can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes?" She tilted her head cutely. Her eyes were staring at me, showing her eager she was too, please. Getting that kind of face from a little girl gave me a very complicated feeling.

"So...why do you want to be on our side?"

"I... I was studying at a private school under a famous teacher, Suikyou-sensei. But I couldn't stand seeing weak people suffer... I always wanted to use my knowledge to help people." She explained her background and her motivation shortly. "That's when I heard a messenger descended from Heaven in Youzhou..."

I nodded calmly, feigning an understanding face. "And that's why you came all this way?"

"Yes!" The girl nodded with such vigor I thought her head might come off. Really, she should stop doing that!

"Okay. I don't have time right now, but when this battle is over, let me hear your story. How about that?"

"Ah...will that be alright with you?!"

"Of course. Anyway, since you wanted to join me, how about leaving with me and my entourage? If you don't mind it, of course. I won't force you if you want to go to the safe distance."

"I'll go with you. Please let me go with you! I can be of use to you!" She appealed strongly.

I gazed at her strongly, my expression serious and grave. "But... this is a battle... Aren't you scared?"

"I'm not shcared! Ahoo..."

I couldn't hold back my chuckle this time. After stopping, I said, "You're so nervous you can't even talk smoothly, right? Don't worry, it's normal to feel scared. After all, a war is a scary thing."

"But if I run because I'm scared, I won't be able to do anything..." She responded strongly.

"Okay... Do you want to go with me?"

"Are you sure?" She had a hopeful look as she gazed at me.

"Yeah. If something happens, I'll protect you." I gave her a disarming smile. "Besides... I'd appreciate it if you could give me suggestions. I could really use them. You look like an educated girl, after all. Having more idea isn't bad, don't you agree?"

"Sure!" She beamed and nodded her head quickly. I sighed deeply at her apparent habit. "Is something wrong?" She stared at me in confusion. It seems that she caught my sigh and became worried about it.

"Nothing you need to be worried of," I shook my head and offered a calm and confident smile to her. "I'm counting on you, Shuri."

I turned to the two girls and a woman hugging close to my position. They looked like they were trapped in their own world. Although I didn't want to break their moment, we really were short in time.

After breaking up their tearful and beautiful reunion, I signaled the soldiers around me and left with my four retainers, who interestingly enough were sworn sisters. We quickly went to Kousonsan's camp without exhausting my army. I wasn't stupid enough to do that since there would be a war when we arrived here.

Along the way, the four sworn sisters exchanged pleasantries with each other, talking about something to keep their mind busy. From my position slightly ahead of them, I could hear their random conversation. Aisha and Rinrin tried to coax the answer from Touka, who clumsily changed the topic of their conversation. The female counterpart of Liu Bei didn't seem to be keen on explaining what happened to her in the past. Then, their conversation moved to the lighter topic, and Touka explained how she met Shuri on the way to Zhuo.

I watched the four of them as they finally began to get along from the corner of my eyes. Soon, we arrived at our destination.

Kousonsan's encampment was approximately two li east of the field where we defeated the Yellow Turbans' detached forces. Once we arrived at the encampment, I headed to my meeting with Kousonsan with just Shuri so we could have a war council. I put on my hood and wore my mask, showing only my face. At first, I planned to use my overflowing Charisma to charm the General with White Horse.

Of course, Aisha tried to stop me and put my hood and mask on. The conversation that happened went like this.

"My Lord, are you going to visit Lady Kousonsan like that?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Of course, I have! What if she is charmed by you unintentionally..." She continued in a soft voice. "...I don't want another love rival entering in as the third wheel so soon."

"Don't worry. I won't forget you just like that. Aisha, you don't need to fear for that!"

"Still, I haven't prepared myself well enough to share my man!"

At this point, Touka and Shuri joined us. They were searching for me because they were worried. They heard their conversation and spoke.

"Now, now, Aisha, sharing is caring."

"Big Sister! That's not the problem here! Wait! Don't tell me you've fallen for him just like that?"

"Please calm down, big sister Aisha! I will watch our Lord! You can rest easy!"

"Like I said! That's not the problem here! Shuri! Don't tell me you too..."

Aisha had insisted it after she realized Touka's and Shuri's reaction around me. She had a very complicated expression and stared at me accusingly at that time. When Touka and Shuri asked why I should hide my face, Aisha said, "Can you two imagine what is going to happen if he carelessly shows his face to other girls?" That question made Touka and Shuri think before their faces morphed in realization. They agreed with Aisha and fussed over me to hide my face behind a mask.

"Hmm...So you're the man they call the Messenger from Heaven, huh?" With an amicable smile, Kousonsan Hakukei smiled at me. Her eyes shone curiously.

Just like her official art portrayed, she had a red face and wore a pink colored dress with ornamented armor that increased her refined charm. She had the Chinese face that could be said pretty like a delicate jasmine with a pair of sharp intelligent eyes. Her skin was pale and porcelain-like. Her long lustrous red hair was tried in high ponytail style that displayed her beautiful neck fully.

When I checked her Status, it was like this.

 **Name: Kousonsan Hakukei/Peiren – Age: 21 – Gender: Female  
Level: 8  
Title: General on the White Horse**

 **HP: 368  
MP: 0**

 **STR: 4.8  
END: 4.6  
AGI: 4.9  
MND: 7  
MAG: 0  
CHR: 6  
LUK: 4**

 **A general appointed by the Imperial Court to eradicate Yellow Turbans in other areas. She studied together with Ryuubi under Roshoku Shikan in their childhood.**

 **Impression: curious; nervous; bashful; admiring**

"Hello... As much as I enjoyed the undivided attention of a beautiful lady who's the famed General such as you, but you're being rude to your guest." I pointed out calmly as Kousonsan checked me out from head to toe as if she was staring at a rare animal. She seemed disappointed because I hid behind a mask and a hood. She was really that curious, huh?

"Ha, ha, ha, sorry, that was rude of me. Sorry about that. I was a little curious, you know..." Kousonsan's expression quickly changed to a disarming smile. I couldn't help but compare her with Aisha and Touka.

Each of them had their own charm. Aisha was a straight-laced young woman who could flip into a shy love-struck woman at once. She was like two sides of the same coin that made it less boring to be around her. Touka had a melancholic beauty on her pretty face different from her canon counterpart said to be charming because of her naivety and her compassion. She still showed her kindness when she was talking with her little sworn sisters. However, her dark blue eyes were refined from her life experience on the run from whoever ended the Ryuu family. She had the look from someone who had seen the true color of the harsh world and cruel reality, and somehow she stayed mostly intact but marked by it.

This Touka was entirely different from the naïve and lovable Touka from the True War Princess game. And, it made me think if there is going to be another change I shall discover? What's next? Enshou is actually a smart girl and Sousou would become obsessed with me like Gilgamesh obsessed with Artoria? Either way, those kinds of guess sent shiver on my spine. But, I digressed.

Kousonsan was a young adult who looked like she could enjoy her life and know how to. But, she also exuded a self-confidence that didn't seem to be arrogance. She was easy going outside of the business moment, but she would become deadly and sharp like a sword when it was the time for business.

Seeing and understanding what kind of a young-adult this White Horse General, my desire to conquer her became stronger. _She will become mine!_ My inner voice declared with finality.

"No, that's okay. Sorry to be rude myself. I couldn't help it, because you asked me if I was the messenger of Heaven out of the blue like that..." I responded.

"Don't worry. I was rude to you first, so I don't blame you for being angry." She offered an apologetic smile which I acknowledged with a small nod. "But, well... it's a pleasure to meet you, though I am very curious about your appearance…"

"Same here. If you want to see my face, maybe, you can see it while we have a tea and a good conversation with us. By the way, thank you for holding back the Yellow Turbans. If it wasn't for you, the people in this area would have been attacked."

"What, that? I was just on my way back to my nest in Ryousei Commandery. It was just a stop on the way." Kousonsan waved her hand and bashfully turned away.

Looking at the bashful general, I couldn't help but want to tease her more. "Thank you so much." I thanked and praised her profusely to make her embarrassed. "I'm so glad this land still has beautiful lady both in appearance and heart who also well-known for her bravery, smart mind, and other prowess."

"…Aisha was right. Master is scary because he can seduce any woman easily as breathing without showing his face… I can't imagine what he can do with his face shown…" I heard Shuri's low amazed and resentful murmur and ignored it easily. Fortunately, I was the only one who caught her low whisper.

"T-that's enough already." Kousonsan stammered with the pink hue on her pale cheeks. She then forcefully changed the conversation. "By the way, how many soldiers did you bring with you?"

"About that...Shuri, go ahead." I beckoned to my tactician.

Shuri jolted awake from her inner musings and straightened her posture. "Yes, sir!" She replied firmly, betraying her diminutive stature. "Considering the fact that our army did not have casualties in _your_ _battle_ against the Yellow Turbans' detached force, we currently have roughly five thousand men."

"Approximately five thousand... Adding them to my soldiers, we have a little over ten thousand..." Kousonsan murmured softly and creased her forehead. She looked troubled.

"And the enemy numbers?" Shuri inquired.

"Roughly 25,000. The difference in numbers is so vast that we've had trouble just slowing them down." Kousonsan smiled helplessly. Her eyes showed her inner turbulence.

"Letting 5,000 stand against 25,000 would be too reckless."

"Ah, you realized it too? That's how it is. ...Now you know why we blocked off the roads to Zhuo District and confined ourselves in our encampment. If they can't get into Zhuo district, then the only other places for them to assault are Qiao and Hebei, right? Sousou's and Enshou's strongholds are there, and they're well protected, so there's no point in protecting them."

"So you guarded this place for us..." I pointed the obvious and displayed a feigned relief and gratitude in my gaze.

"Fool, I already told you I was just in the neighborhood! That's all! It's not like I thought I had to protect you or anything!" Flustered, Kousonsan tried to deny with a furious blush on her face. She looked very charming when she was acting Tsundere all of sudden.

"Thank you..." I feigned a sincere gratitude. My reason was mostly to get an adorable reaction from her.

"Hey, shut up, don't thank me! You're embarrassing me!"

"Don't be shy about it."

"I'm not being shy! I'm just embarrassed!"

"Yes, of course, ma'am," I responded with a teasing tone. Kousonsan pouted adorably at me.

"Lady Kousonsan. May I?" A girl who had remained behind Kousonsan up until now stepped towards us in a dignified manner. My eyes immediately focused on her and I used my Observe.

 **Name: Chouun Shiryuu/Sei – Age: 21 – Gender: Female  
Level: 10  
Title: The Rising Dragon of Changsan; Self-Proclaimed Number One Menma Lover**

 **HP: 600  
MP: 0**

 **STR: 5  
END: 6  
AGI: 6.5  
MND: 5  
MAG: 0  
CHR: 5  
LUK: 5**

 **Hailing from Zhangding District, Chángsān Commandery, Chouun Shiryuu traveled around to help others in need and make a name of herself so she can be remembered in annals. She is a complicated person and likes menma so much to the point of obsession.**

 **Impression: curious; neutral**

"What is it?" Kousonsan asked with a serious expression. She had entered her serious mode and in her place was the famous White Horse General.

"Reinforcements have arrived, which is splendid news." Chouun began. "Therefore, I would like to hear your plan for defeating the Yellow Turbans. Thereafter, I shall lead the vanguard and confer victory upon you."

Kousonsan made a fed up expression and sighed deeply in annoyance. "There you go again... I can understand your desire to prove your valor, but I'm talking with Messenger from Heaven now. Don't you think it's insolent to interrupt?" Wow, I never thought she would show such a strong reaction to the interruption of our chat. Did she enjoy it that much?

"Were I your vassal, then that would be the case." The white-clad female warrior smiled slyly. "However, I do not recall becoming your vassal."

"That is true. Then what do you say we do?" Kousonsan rubbed her temple as she felt a headache from everything going on.

"It's obvious. We're up against a mob. If a matchless warrior attacks and strikes fear into them, they will surely rout. We should charge immediately." The girl stated in a matter of a fact tone. Her courage wasn't small and I was impressed by that. However, I knew that Chouun was that kind of woman. I felt my decision in marking her as my target wasn't wrong. She was an interesting woman, and she did have a good look and a sexy body.

"That's a crazy idea. They outnumber us. The most basic strategy in war is to ready more soldiers than your opponent. With that in mind, attacking them with our current force is unthinkable!" Kousonsan rejected the foolhardy plan that couldn't be said a proper plan strongly.

"That would be correct if we faced a legitimate army. We need no strategy to defeat those ruffians. All we need is a mighty warrior and a relentless attack!" Chouun stated in a boastful tone. Her gaze was unwavering as her confident and self-assured statement. The girl's strong conviction raised my expectation and recognition for her. This girl wouldn't slip away from my head, and that I swear!

"There you go, boasting again. Are you saying we have a daring general capable of such frighteningly ferocious attacks in my army?"

"There are at least three here. No. If the rumor is true, we have four."

"Oh? Name them, then."

"Miss Kan'u, Miss Chouhi, Lord of Zhou District before us and then me."

"Putting aside the rumor about Messenger from Heaven, Kan'u, and Chouhi? Who are they?" Kousonsan crossed her hands under her busts and asked with a skeptical look.

"Ah..." I deliberately made a noise to get her attention. "Those two are my vassals. I'm currently having them wait with our soldiers."

"...Are they as good as she claims?" She inquired.

"Yeah. I'm confident. They are worth as a thousand soldiers like the miss over here. As a matter of fact, I have confidence they together can hold Ryofu Hosen for a while."

"Hmm...If the Messenger from Heaven says so, then I'm positive they are." Kousonsan paused and made a thoughtful face. "However, that doesn't mean we can waste our soldiers' lives in such a reckless attack. Think of something else."

"You're soft, Lady Kousonsan. You may be the general of a district, but you'll never be the ruler of a country that way." Chouun stated without mincing her words, making Kousonsan flustered and embarrassed because she was being made fun of.

"How dare you... Fine, if you're that confident, why don't you do as you wish?"

"Hmph. Offer accepted." Contrary to Kousonsan who was furious, the girl simply nodded with a little word, turned around, and left.

"You have a very interesting and strong-willed person under your command, Lady Kousonsan..."

"Sorry about that." Turning her eyes to me, she apologized. "Forget about what just happened."

"It's not a matter of remembering it. ...Is that girl going to be okay? From what I saw, she looked like she truly intends to charge in alone." I stared at her with an inquisitive gaze.

"Leave her be." She waved her hand dismissively. "People like that are all talk. I doubt she'll show that much courage in the face of their army." She showed her annoyance on her beautiful face and continued, "She'll either meet an honorable death or come running home with her tail between her legs." Kousonsan sighed helplessly at the end of her speech.

"But... If a general falls before the battle, then won't that affect the whole army's morale?" Shuri who'd been silent in respect to her talking superiors in the room inquired with a worried expression.

"That's true..." I easily agreed with the Loli Genderbent of Zhuge Liang. If the General was lost, the morale of the army would plummet down. An army with a low morale was a dead army. "What should we do? Should I deal with those ingrates alone?"

"Please wait a moment, My Lord. Although it's the easiest way to do, I feel it's still improper. Let me think about something first..." Shuri seemed to be working her brain at an amazing pace. You could almost hear the clicking chatter of an abacus as she ran her calculations. After that period of silent thought, Shuri finally spoke. "I've got it! I've come up with two plans: one for if she does attack and one for if she doesn't!" Like a flower suddenly blooming, a smile blossomed on her face, and she tugged on my sleeve.

"Oh, now that's our Shuri. You're so reliable." I took her hat and put my other hand on top of her head. Then, I began rubbing her head softly.

"Hee, hee... you rubbed my head..." Shuri closes her eyes and blushed.

At this point, a loud uproar from nearby happened.

 _That's right... I forget that Chouun will charge alone into the Yellow Turbans army._ That thought flashed in my mind.

A soldier intruded on our space and began his report. "My Lady! Honorable Miss Chouun has left the camp and is preparing to charge the enemy army!"

Kousanson face contorted in her disbelief then panic. "Damn it, what is she thinking? Shit!"

"This isn't good..." I knew Chouun was a powerful warrior. But, she'd die if she charged into thousands of Yellow Turbans alone. She only had her enhanced physical prowess and her pole arms mastery, unlike me who had the supernatural power that could break any warfare rules easily. "Shuri!"

"Yes!" She reacted strongly with a grave face.

"Tell Aisha and others to gather the soldiers! We deploy immediately!"

"Haooah?! R-Roger!"

"Hey, what do you mean? Why don't you leave her alone?" Kousonsan asked. She was surprised because of my abrupt decision.

"Call me naïve if you want but I can't do that. Sorry, but we'll go after Chouun. A heroic person like her is rare nowadays and it'll be regretful to be left alone and die. We need more someone like her in this chaotic era." I explained glibly.

"What are you saying? If our soldiers don't join forces, then we can't beat them?!" She was panicking.

"Don't worry. I trust you'll do well, _General_ Kousonsan. ...You can even use us as bait, so come up with a good plan. I have faith in you."

She became flustered at my 'sincere' statement. "You can't do that to me... What a despicable man with a glib tongue! But... hmmm, bait, huh?" Kousonsan muttered and thought to herself. "Fine. Then we will use you as bait. We'll lay in ambush and attack them from behind. ...How about that?"

"Sure. Thank you for your help."

"Shut up. Do what you want. But you must endure their attack to at least allow us to prepare. Carve that into your mind."

"Got it. We'll find a way."

"If I think it's too dangerous, we'll pull out. I have no reason to stay with you at that much risk to us."

"I understand."

"But...Well, I guess...I will be praying for your success."

"Okay, thanks."

Before I left, Kousonsan stopped me again and said. "At least, will you show your face to me?"

I smiled craftily behind my mask. "I promise I'll show you my face after this battle!"

"You are really shameless and despicable man!"

I laughed openly and said farewell to Kousonsan. Then, I headed to Touka, Aisha, and Rinrin.

* * *

"Hahh...What are you thinking? Good grief. My Lord, you're really unreasonable sometimes." Aisha heaved a deep sigh when she saw me. Shuri must have told her everything.

"Sorry..." I apologized halfheartedly.

"It is not a matter you can simply apologize for. Please think about our soldiers."

"What you say is true...but that girl is one that we must save. We need her help to end these wars." _And to join my harem..._ I added mentally.

"Is she that powerful?" Touka asked while playing with the handle of her sword.

"Yes. Most likely...No, I'm sure she'll join our side."

"That girl did seem strong."

I turned to Rinrin and raised my brows after hearing her words. "You can tell, Rinrin?"

"Sure. Just by watching the way she walks I can tell she doesn't have a single opening."

"That's true. However...attacking a rebel army that large all by herself is nothing but reckless." Aisha insisted with her initial assessment of Chouun and complained in dissatisfaction. However, I had a hunch for the reason behind her bias. In fact, she looked dissatisfied to be in this place too.

"I know. But that's why we have to save her."

"You may be right, but...their numbers are vast and ours are not." Touka reminded me of this fact. "And, I don't think it's good if you keep breaking the rules of warfare by charging and destroying them alone. Our people will become lazy and complacent because of that. And, it doesn't like I don't care about our soldiers' well-being. I dislike if someone getting hurt needlessly. However, if they became complacent and lowered their guard, we will become an easy target when _someone_ _else_ focuses their sight on us."

"You can't hog everything yourself Big Bro. Rinrin also wants to help people too!" Rinrin chimed in, though her words were contradicting her earnest and innocent desire to help people. Honestly, helping others by killing countless army sounded twisted.

"My Lord..." Aisha suddenly called me and watched me with a sharp searching gaze. I turned to her and raised my brows at her inquisitively. "Do you have another reason why you insist for aiding this reckless fool?"

 _Busted_... That thought appeared in my mind. I feigned my innocent look and asked Aisha. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

However, Aisha kept her suspicious gaze at me. Rinrin alternated her innocently confused gaze between me and Aisha. Meanwhile, Touka smiled wryly and patted Aisha's shoulders. Then, the pink haired swordswoman spoke in a sagely manner. "Remember. Aisha, sharing is caring..."

"Touka!" Aisha called out loudly with unwilling expression.

"Anyway, let's think about what we're going to do next. I'm sure you all won't let me enter the battlefield and deal with the bandits alone, right?" I changed the topic with a tiny bit of force. The more we wasted our time, there is a chance we'd be late to safe Chouun Shiryuu. There's a snowball's chance in hell I'll let this interesting girl slipping from my clutch.

"I have a plan." As if answering my earnest wish, Shuri raised her hand and declared.

"You do?" Aisha turned to the youngest of the four sworn sisters, Shuri.

"Yes." She nodded resolutely. It was different from how Shuri usually behave. "There may be a difference in our forces, but we can handle them with what we have."

"Really? That's great, Shuri!" Rinrin grinned and gave the blond haired girl her thumb up.

Meanwhile, Touka said nothing and only patted and squeezed her small shoulder. However, it was enough.

"Hee, hee, thank you!" Shuri blushed and became embarrassed by the attention gathered on her.

"So what is the plan?"

Shuri collected herself at Aisha's inquiry and showed unsure expression. "I'm not sure if it's big enough to call a plan," she began, "But Aisha, as soon as Chouun charges in, take your personal guard and have them charge in with you."

"Oh? I'll be charging in too?" Aisha asked with a pleased expression.

"What about Rinrin?" The little redhead jumped ups and downs, waiting for the answer impatiently.

"Rinrin, please lead the troops with Our Lord and Touka and follow Aisha. However, please place twice the number of standard bearers," explained Shuri.

"Standard bearers? Oh, are we about to trick them with the illusion of a huge army?" At this point, I joined the discussion because I didn't want to be left behind by my girls.

"Indeed we do, My Lord. We'll increase the number of flags to make the enemy think we have a huge army."

Aisha nodded in understanding for Shuri's explanation. "I see. We are going to trick them, huh?"

"Yes." Shuri nodded her head and beamed, happy because Aisha understood her plan. "The enemy is relying on their size and charging in, so Aisha, once your squad clashes with their vanguard please retreat quickly to the main camp."

"So our goal is to confuse them?" Touka tilted her head and looked at Shuri in confusion.

"Yes," Shuri answered Touka's inquiry before she turned to Aisha again. "But when you retreat, please make sure you bring Miss Chouun with you, okay?"

"Hmm... I hope Chouun won't refuse to retreat..." Aisha had a troubled expression as she said that.

"If that happens, we'll think of something else. The main unit will signal you to retreat, so please don't miss it, okay?"

"Of course not. But what happens after that?"

Shuri breathed deeply before she explained her plain in more detail towards everyone. "While you retreat, our main unit will spread out and surround the Yellow Turbans' vanguard. When we do this, please leave their rear open or they'll become desperate to break through."

"But then they'll escape?" Finding a hole in Shuri's strategy, Rinrin tilted her head cutely and pointed out.

"That's fine," Shuri responded. "If they become desperate, we'll suffer greater casualties. ...After that, we'll match our timing with Kousonsan and catch them in a pincer attack."

"I see." Aisha nodded deeply. "We use our charge to confuse the enemy. Then, we make a strategic retreat to lure their vanguard out and buy time for Kousonsan's army."

"Exactly." My strategist beamed proudly, feeling elated because she could show how capable she was. Looking at such cute appearance, I raised my hand absentmindedly and patted her head.

"Hmm... that's impressive, Shuri." At this point, Touka also praised Shuri and was about to pat her head. Because I'd moved my hand first, however, our hands met on top of Shuri's head.

The moment our skin made contact, Touka's blue eyes rose and met mine. For a moment that felt like an eternity, we gazed at each other eyes. Red hue slowly appeared on her pale cheeks. The atmosphere became ambiguous.

"Hee, hee, hee..." Shuri giggled while closing her eyes, unaware of what was transpiring between me and Touka.

"Ahem!" Aisha cleared her throat unnecessarily loudly and forcefully dispersed the ambiguous atmosphere between me and Touka. We quickly pulled our hands, and I feigned my innocence as I gazed at Aisha's annoyed gaze, though Touka threw a random glance at me from the corner of her eyes. Aisha then turned to Shuri and said, "Very well. I leave our main unit in your hands...I'll be counting on you for our signal."

"Yes!" Shuri nodded her head strongly. Her purple eyes blazed with passion and determination.

"Wish me luck, My Lord. I'll be going now." Aisha stared at me deeply.

I nodded at her and responded. "Yeah. Aisha, may the Heaven protect you."

"Thank you for the kind words and blessing...Farewell." After a quick bow, Aisha led her squad onto the battlefield, leaving me, Touka, Shuri, and Rinrin behind.

After Aisha and her unit left, Rinrin suddenly exhaled harshly in irritation and growled. "Grr. Rinrin wants to charge too."

"Now, now, be patient. Your time will arrive." I tried to calm the impatient Rinrin. I could understand why she acted like that. In fact, I wanted to be in Aisha's place because the exp I would get from massacring the Yellow Turbans. _Don't worry, me, I can still get my share later… better late than nothing, right?_

Surprisingly, Touka helped me to calm Rinrin down. "Rinrin. You need to stay by our side. If you don't, then who will command the soldiers?"

"That's something you or Shuri or Big Bro can do, Big Sis." Rinrin blew a raspberry in Touka's direction and had a fed up expression.

"Me?" Touka gazed at Rinrin with wide surprised eyes. Then, she chuckled in self-deprecation and said, "No way! I don't have what it takes to be a great general like you or Aisha. I don't even have a sharp mind and eyes like Shuri. And don't let me start with Our Lord…"

At her deep glance, I shrugged my shoulders uncaringly. I understood what she tried to imply here. My power was obscene at this era and world standard. It was a game breaker.

"Rinrin. You can't leave! All the soldiers follow you because they know you're very strong," Shuri said and waved her hands in the air in panic. She turned to me. "I didn't mean to offend you, My Lord! I know you're very strong. But, you're on the different leagues that are beyond the mortal realm! Still, it's not good if we only depend on your power. We need to raise our army's name and achievement too, and crushing the enemy forces alone won't help it!"

"None taken!" I responded easily. "I understand what you mean by that. Aisha has said to me the same thing for many times."

With a relieved sigh, Shuri continued her reason and looked at Rinrin with a determined gaze. "I haven't shown any achievements yet, so I doubt the soldiers would accept my commands."

"Hmm... is that how it is?" Rinrin nodded her head in understanding and grinned widely. "Rinrin knows that Big Bro is amazing and that Shuri is amazing too."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, but you're more amazing, Rinrin." I feigned my humbleness and tried to flatter the redhead, who looked surprised at my statement.

"Rinrin's amazing?" She looked at me with a wide surprised gaze.

"Yes, you are." I nodded seriously at her.

"...Hee, hee!" Rinrin smiled happily at my praise. Then, she proudly gave us her promise. "Okay, I guess I'll protect you all. Well, mostly Shuri and Touka who need the protection since Big Bro is strong."

"Nevertheless, I'm counting on you."

"You better!" Rinrin replied to me rather childishly, but she was also a charming kid and reassuring.

"Okay, let's deploy so we don't fall behind Aisha. The timing...I mean, the moment we signal her is crucial, so I'll leave that to you, Shuri. Is that okay?"

"Yes! Leave it to me!"

"And Touka, please keep an eye on our surrounding. Though your martial prowess or physical power isn't at the same level as Aisha's or Rinrin's, you need to protect Shuri because she's our brain."

"Of course, My Lord! Leave it to me!" Touka responded. Her blue eyes narrowed in determination and her hand gripped tightly at the handle of her sword. She's really different from the naïve Ryuubi from the True War Princess game that's shown to be indecisive and pacifist who disliked violence.

Although this version of Touka is still pacifist, she knew that violence is needed to achieve something in this tumultuous era.

Dismissing the unnecessary thought from my head, I declared and urged my horse forward. "Okay. Let's go!"

"Everyone, move out! Follow boldly after me and Big Bro!" Rinrin bellowed towards our remaining soldiers and quickly led our army for following my lead.

* * *

While our main character had a light banter with his retainers… in the middle of the battlefield in which countless Yellow Turbans crept like an endless army of ants, a white-clad girl with a Bident was having a fight of her life. This girl was Chouun Shiryuu, the girl whom our main character wanted to save for less than pure intention.

"Haahhh!" Chouun's long red Bident swung through the air, mowing down the Yellow Turbans surrounding her and sending the black mass flying back. Her Bident thrusts out with the ferocity of a blaze. Each thrust ended the lives of several rebels and planted fear in the hearts of those who remained. "Here, here, here!"

It was like a dance of death...

Her Bident arced through the air, glittering as it stole the lives of those rebels. Despite her beauty, she crushed the rebels' souls with the harshness of a reaper. Some were fascinated by her beauty. Some were captivated by this angel of death. Her Bident reaps the souls of the frozen rebels, painting death in the sky in the proud strokes of a great warrior.

Sometimes she jabbed them. Other times, she mowed them down. With a flash of light, the bandits flew away like they were caught in a windstorm. Every time a flash of light arced through the air, a multitude of rebels trying to surround the girl became dozens of corpses piled around her. As the bodies continued to pile up into motionless heaps at her feet, so too did their resentment and obsession. The fence of rebel corpses around the girl began to interfere with her deadly dance.

"Shit!" She clicked her tongue as she began to feel the strain of trying to swing her Bident in that narrowing foothold.

"Good! Keep it up! Continue until she can't move anymore!" Their leader issued his command, ignoring the value of their lives, and the rebels, mad with their seething blood, carried it out without hesitation.

Flash. Another flash. Her merciless Bident drank their blood and turned the mad, raging rebels into a fence of corpses. "Hahh!"

Her voice was starting to sound annoyed. But she couldn't help it. The abominable wall of rebel corpses had piled up to her waist. She was literally knee-deep in corpses. Will she soon lose the ability to move and come under attack from those rebels? She became impatient and irritated. A premonition of death rises to her chagrin...

She tried to shake off the thought running through her head, and shouted to steady her wavering attitude. Then her Bident danced through the air with another glitter of death. Flash. One more flash. However, as expected... The flash starts to lose its sharpness, and shadows are now discernible on the tip of the Bident. The girl was well aware of that. However, she continued to fight to protect her pride as a warrior. However, the end was already near... The blood-thirsty animals are about to descend on the lone girl, when...

"Brave warriors of the Heavenly Messenger's army! Now is the time to show the world our strength!" Her beautiful, dignified voice resounded across the wild battlefield. Aisha came into the battlefield like a war goddess she would become. "All units, charge! Fear not death! Uphold your honor! We are proud, heavenly soldiers protected by Heaven!" A small squad of soldiers appeared from behind, and with a brave cry, rushed in to save the girl from danger. The rebels nearly began to flee at the appearance of a new enemy. The girl seized that moment to regain her stance.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She tilted her head in suspicion as the soldiers intruded upon her stage and charged into the enemy.

"...Good grief. It was crazy of you to charge in alone." Aisha complained in dissatisfaction. Her beautiful face contorted into a displeased expression.

"Hmm? The Green Dragon Crescent Blade? Are you by chance the brave and honorable Lady Kan Unchou?"

"Yes I am. I have followed My Lord's request and arrived to rescue you. ...Can I ask you to fight with us?"

"Of course. I appreciate the help."

"Good. Then after a brief clash, I'd like to have you retreat with us..."

"Oh... I see. You're going to lure their vanguard, huh?"

"That's right. How did you know?"

"Hmph... Any general would be able to see that much."

"I see. That makes things simpler. We crush the enemy for now, and then we shall retreat."

"Very well. If I can entrust my back to the renowned Kan'u, then I can fight seriously as well."

"You sound promising."

"So do you."

"All right...Then let us begin?"

"Yes." Then, the rising dragon turned to the Yellow Turbans and declared loudly, "...Listen up, thee worthless dogs! My name is Chouun! If thou can hear that name and not tremble in fear, then come and try to take my life!"

"Do not forget about me, Bandits!" Aisha also bellowed, matching Chouun fervor. "My name is Kan'u! I am the first regent of the Messenger from Heaven, Vali! If you wish to taste my Green Dragon Crescent Blade, then come!"

The two were back to back. Their voices rang out like a proclamation of death to the bandits. The two of them matched their pace, covering each others' openings as they danced, spraying the rebels' blood everywhere. Each time the Crescent Blade split the air, a rebel's head bounced away like a ball. And each time, the blades of Chouun's Crimson Bident flashed like lightning, a guttural moan and a spray of blood arced through the air. It was a living hell for the bandits. Piles upon piles of bandit corpses knelt before a mere two girls.

"What's the matter, bandits! I'm still standing! Is there no one here who can threaten my life?!"

"What's wrong?! Thou may be churls, but thou art men, art thy not?! Name thyself and fight!"

Chouun and Aisha ridiculed the bandits and cut them down one by one. They were truly like fierce goddesses of war. The overwhelming bandits began to show fear in the face of these twin incarnations. Although the battlefield was filled with madness, they still feared to challenge them and lose their lives for nothing. The bandits surrounded the two fierce gods, but they were too afraid to move in closer.

"It's about time..." Aisha readied her Green Dragon Crescent Blade and looked around from the corners of her eyes. That's when the signal from the main unit rang out over the battlefield. "There's our signal. Lady Chouun, fall back!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Ah...My Lord! Aisha and the others are retreating! The Yellow Turbans' vanguard is in pursuit!"

"Good. Your plan is working so far. Okay Rinrin, now it's time to move out as planned!"

"Leave it to me! Everyone, prepare for battle!" At Rinrin's command, the soldiers got up and ran towards their stations.

"Reverse Wedge Formation! And CHARGE!" I bellowed to my army, using War Cry as well to bolster their morale. Meanwhile, Touka and Shuri waited at the back of our army.

"Surround the incoming enemy and beat them to a pulp! Everyone, follow me and Big Bro!" Rinrin ran out in the lead, and the soldiers followed her towards the Yellow Turbans with a war cry. And now our battle has begun...

The moment my army caught with Aisha's retreating unit, the separated unit joined our force and we struck the vanguard of Yellow Turbans. If watched from the bird's view, it was like watching the countless crawling yellow ants and metallic ants melt as one.

Rinrin and I quickly joined Aisha and Chouun as the vanguard. I quickly shot my _Mana Stake_ at the bandits that tried to take advantage of the chaos, ambushing Aisha and Chouun from their blind spots. Of course, I had faith in their skill to dodge or deflect the attack, but each bandit is equal to 10exp in my eyes.

"My Lord!" Aisha exclaimed happily when she saw the wispy white stake. Her morale rose because of my presence.

Meanwhile... "So, the rumor is true..." Chouun stated when her gaze locked on the wispy stake.

"What rumor, if you let me know about it?" I inquired as I landed behind her. I had jumped high from my horse to cut the time to reach Aisha and Chouun.

Chouun looked at me from her shoulder. Her cherry blossom colored lips curled into a sly alluring smile. "The rumor about the miracle of Heavenly Messenger, though they sound inconceivable. Ei!" Chouun paused and stabbed a bandit's head with her red Bident. "Be that as it may, are the other rumors also true, I wonder?"

"And what are they?" I blocked the attack from desperate Yellow Turbans with my twin wispy yet solid spear before impaling their heads with my _Mana_ _Stakes_.

"That the Messenger from Heaven is wise beyond mortals; that the Messenger of Heaven can control earth like gods; that the Messenger of Heaven can cure illnesses and heal the grave wounds in an instant, and that the Messenger from Heaven is a very good looking man beyond mortal's comprehension..." As she talked, her Bident never stopped moving, reaping the life of Yellow Turbans left and right. "Perhaps, you cover your face because of that?"

"Perhaps it's, perhaps it isn't..." I responded while scoring dozens of Yellow Turbans' lives with my projectile.

"Hmmm... Would you kindly show your face to me after this battle is over?"

"Hahahaha..." I laughed lightly while deflecting some desperate attack yet again. "You're not the first person asking that request today, my lady. General on the White Horse also requested the same things. Perhaps, I'll show my face to the both of you at the same time later."

"I'll hold you on that..."

We continued to cut down Yellow Turbans who were foolish enough to attack us. Aisha and Rinrin also killed many Yellow Turbans.

Soon, I saw Kousonsan's army closing in.

With Kousonsan's army attacking the Yellow Turbans from behind, the battle went smoother. Shuri and the others didn't let this chance escape. They issued commands to our defending troops and quickly turned the tables on the enemy. Their skill was wonderful to watch. As might be expected, only Kan'u, Chouhi, Ryuubi, Shokatsuryou, and Chouun could have done it. I'm a little disappointed in myself because I couldn't go wild and amass a significant amount of experience to fill my exp gauge. Anyway, I left Kousonsan's army in charge of clearing up the rest of the fleeing Yellow Turbans, and I called out to Chouun as she returned with Aisha.

"Good work. Are you injured?"

"Oh, Lord Messenger from Heaven. Thank you for your concern. Fortunately, I am not injured."

"I'm glad that you're fine Lady Chouun. Anyway, you may call me Vali. Messenger from Heaven sounds too long and mouthful, don't you think so?"

"Alright, Lord Vali. More importantly...Hmm? How do you know my name?"

"General Kousonsan told me. She told me you became an ancillary general."

"Yes. That would be correct. However, I, unfortunately, doubt that Lady Hakukei will be my lord much longer."

"Is that right?" Aisha asked in surprise.

"Yes. She is certainly not incompetent, but she will never become an Emperor capable of protecting the people and ruling this world. She has valor, but she lacks what it takes to become a hero."

"That's rude." Rinrin reprimanded Chouun.

"What? I'm merely telling the truth." She stated and a matter of fact tone and shrugged her shoulders, unintentionally making her breasts jiggle. "...Well, there are only a few people who do have what it takes to be a hero on this continent."

"Is that true? Do you mean..." Shuri focused her gaze on Chouun.

"Yes. First, there is Sousou of Gi. There are very few people capable of loving promising talent and using those men efficiently."

"Who else?" Rinrin urged with an impatient gaze.

"Sonken of Go. ...Well, compared to Sonsaku of the previous generation, Sonken is rather conservative, but Sonken probably has more of what it takes." She paused and pinched her chin with her index finger and thumb, her face settling into a thoughtful expression. "If she can awaken the hero within her, then she will be someone to watch out for. The last one is..."

"Our Lord, of course!" Aisha exclaimed confidently. Rinrin, Shuri, and Touka nodded their head at the same time. I felt flattered by their faith in me.

"Hmph. Yes. You, Lord Vali, the one who has made a name for himself in Youzhou as the Messenger of Heaven."

"It's nothing much. I just follow what I believed to be right. Besides, anyone who's humane would do something similar too."

"My, oh my, a humble man, my impression about you increased, Lord Vali.

"That's Our Lord. Humble, selfless, righteous, and just. He's benevolently governing Zhuo District and has crushed countless Yellow Turbans." Aisha turned to me and gave me a proud smile. "Of course the people will extol you as a benevolent ruler, My Lord."

"But that's all thanks to you and Rinrin too... You too also have credits behind the current state of Zhuo District." While openly feigning my humbleness, I cackled crazily in my heart. Being extolled like this gave me a massive ego boost and showed I did the correct thing for my ambition.

"Remember the classic sages, Yao, Shun, and also the great Emperor Liu Bang. Each one of them was essentially a benevolent person who used their vassals well and became a hero." Shuri added. "That's why you too will be a hero someday, My Lord."

"Indeed, you do, My Lord. You're a benevolent, kind, and heroic person already. There's no better Lord than you." Touka smiled brightly at me.

Hearing the sincere praises from them, I felt embarrassed. I felt my cheeks burned slightly and scratched my head in an awkward manner. "Thank you for putting your faith in me, everyone." I turned to Chouun and asked what bugging my mind. "By the way, what are you going to do now, Lady Chouun? Are you going back to General Kousonsan?"

"There's no reason to." Chouun shook her head in dismissal. "I think I shall travel the continent for a while and see if there aren't any other heroes worth serving."

"If you're looking for a hero, then is there not one right here?" Aisha sounded affronted because Chouun's words sounded like a backhand insult to me. Basically, Chouun said she was seeing me as a hero not worth serving.

However, I knew she would join my faction if I kept doing what I'd been doing, maintaining my benevolent lord image.

"Hu-hu, that is true." Chouun chuckled, looked at me, and smiled. "But, I can't easily swear myself to someone who hides his face. By the way, you promised to show me your face after the battle's over, didn't you?"

"I promised that, didn't I? But, let's wait for General Kousonsan first..."

Coincidentally, the moment I finished my words, we hear the sound of a horse getting closer. Lo and behold, the General on the White Horse arrived. She climbed down her healthy white horse, her red hair fluttering in the air magnificently. When she got close enough, her gaze landed on Chouun and spoke.

"Heh? You haven't died yet, I see."

"Do you wish me to die, Miss Kousonsan?" Chouun turned to Kousonsan and smiled sharply.

The red-haired general waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing like that. It's just your stubbornness will become the reason of your death, Miss Chouun."

"Perhaps..." Chouun agreed easily but her bloodthirsty smile said the otherwise. "I find that trait too much for myself at times, but...that's how I am. Do you have any problem with it?"

"You..." Kousonsan responded and frowned.

"Now, now, let's cool down." I waved my hands to calm the arguing warrior and general. Then, I turned to Kousonsan. "Anyway, is the cleaning process already finished?"

"Yes. Since your army and Miss Chouun cut down many Yellow Turbans before I arrived, the stragglers weren't many." She nodded her head before her gaze sharply focused on me. "Now, the battle's over. Your showoffs earlier gained my interest and I found that some unbelievable rumors about you are likely true. There are many things I want to ask but, first, you promised to take off your mask and show your face to me, right?"

I nodded my head at Kousonsan before glancing at Aisha from the side. She and my other retainers caught my glance and raised their brows almost at once.

"What's it, My Lord?" Aisha asked, curious because of my gaze on her.

"Well, you're the one who told me to hide my face, right? So, I want to ask your permission to take off my mask."

Aisha showed her realization before her expression became complicated. She gazed at every girl around me before alternating her dubious gaze to Kousonsan and Chouun whose brows rose in bemusement.

At this point, Touka put her hand on Aisha's shoulder and gave a faint smile. It wasn't a smile to console Aisha. In fact, her smile told Aisha to give up for the inevitable."Aisha, remember, sharing is..."

"...caring. Yes. I understand. Still..." Aisha sighed deeply then gazed at me with resentful eyes. I felt wronged because she kept blaming Mr whenever something like this happened... "Just take it off, My Lord. Besides, you can't forever hide your face as your fame increases."

After gaining Aisha's permission, I took off my mask. And red hues appeared on the cheeks of two girls in front of me.

"My, what a waste such a face is always hidden..." Chouun red eyes stared at my face fixedly. At least, she could speak. Kousonsan, on the other hand, had been rendered speechless by the full brunt of charisma.

I cleared my throat to snap the women from their dazed states. They quickly reverted their eyes from meeting mine, though they still throw a random quick glance at my direction.

"I feel flattered by your words, Lady Chouun."

"No. It's me to feel honored to see your face, Lord Vali. The rumor isn't exaggerating at all. In fact, isn't the rumor a little understated?"

"You're exaggerating too much." I paused for a moment before I focused my attention on Chouun. Her blush intensified at my gaze and she averted her eyes from meeting mine. "Lady Chouun, since you acknowledge me as the candidate for a Lord to swear and I have shown my face to you, would you mind to join my force and help me to unite this land and quell the civil unrest?" I asked seriously.

For a moment, Chouun made a conflicted expression. She knitted her brows together and made a deep in thought expression. She seems to be conflicted about something.

I knew why she showed such an expression. She had planned to leave her post as Kousonsan's ancillary general and travel around the land. However, after being charmed by my overpowered Charisma, she had a second thought.

It was the time for me if my absurd charisma is enough to sway the decision of this stubborn young adult.

I waited patiently for her answer and the other was silent not because they respectfully waited for out exchange to end. They were silent because they were busy staring at my charming face. Goddamn! Saying that sounds self-centered and narcissistic...

Finally, Chouun breathed in and out deeply. Then, she spoke.

"Well, my answer is..."

* * *

 _ **AN: And... That's the cliffhanger. Anyway, I'll inform you about something before you start complaining about Kousonsan and Ryuubi lack of reaction as former classmates under the same teacher. Kousonsan was focusing on our MC too much after he showed his face and Touka felt unsure about initiating interaction first after what happened with her. Furthermore, there's the whole Superior-Inferior status between then and if I recall correctly, Chinese is quite strict about Superior-Inferior and Senior-Junior Statuses. There will be the scene of their interaction later.**_

 _ **Anyway, this Koihime Musou verse is the alternate version with the mix of KM and SKM. The setting mostly is based on KM while the characters are from SKM, so to speak.**_

 _ **Now, I hope you review before you close your browser window and I thank you for reading this chapter.**_


End file.
